


Light in the Dark

by lunarplutos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarplutos/pseuds/lunarplutos
Summary: In the dark times of Voldemort's second rise to power Elise finds herself entwined with Harry Potter and joins him on his journey to Voldemort's defeat. The darkest time in their lives was brightened by a ray of hope lighting up their lives.Everything belongs to JKR except for my original characters and original plot lines.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just a preface to this work. As of 15/8/2020, the date of publishing I have approximately 74,000 words on this in a word document. That is only consisting of the events of Prisoner of Azkaban where my story starts, so this will definitely be a long one. I am about to start writing the events of Goblet of Fire and have no plans to abandon this until I am completely done as I have truly fallen in love with my OC Elise. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

“Do you remember the day we became friends?” Harry asked wistfully across the table.

I smiled as I looked deep into his green eyes, “How could I forget, it was September the first, nineteen ninety-three. Hermione invited me to come sit with you guys when she noticed I was in a compartment all alone. So, I joined you, Hermione and Ron in your compartment and Lupin but he was asleep and when the train stopped and dementors came aboard and targeted me you jumped in front of me even though you barely knew me. It’s hard to not become friends with someone who saved you from a dementor.”

“Wow, down to the last detail,” Harry commented with a sweet smile painted on his face.

“Of course,” I laughed softly.

oOoOo

I stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express, I watched as the landscape passed me by. I always loved doing this on the train to school, there was just something calming about it. I heard a light knock on the compartment door and turned to see Hermione standing there with a smile, when I noticed her, she opened the door.

“Hey Elise,” Hermione greeted me with a wave.

“Hi,” I replied with a grin.

“I just saw you were alone and just wanted to say you’re welcome to join Harry, Ron and me. I could personally use another girl around,” Hermione offered with a sweet smile.

“I would love to, as long as I am not intruding,” I said appreciatively.

“Of course not, come on. Let me take you to our compartment,” Hermione smiled as she almost dragged me from my seat.

We walked down the train but not too far, as it turned out they weren’t all that far from where I was originally.

“Okay here we are,” Hermione breathed before she opened the door, “I’m back, I brought someone. I’m sure you both remember Elise.”

I waved shyly to the two boys, I was friends with Hermione because we shared a dormitory, but I wasn’t all that close to Harry and Ron. I had spoken to each on separate occasions in passing or in class but nothing more than that.

“Hi,” Ron said with a smile and a wave.

“Hello,” Harry also greeted as Hermione and I sat down, her next to Ron and me next her and across from Harry.

“Hi, how were your summers?” I asked with a nervous smile, “You went to Egypt right Ron? It was your family in the Daily Prophet, right?”

Ron beamed at the mention of his trip, “Yup, it was brilliant. We almost trapped Percy in a tomb, but Mum caught us before we could.”

I laughed, “What a shame, how did he manage? I mean that must be a long trip for owls, it must’ve taken ages for him to get and send letters to Penelope,” Ron raised an eyebrow in what I assumed to be confusion, “His girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. I overheard Ginny telling my sister Tahlia about how she walked in on them snogged in an empty classroom last year.”

“What? Ginny didn’t tell us that,” Ron said in surprise, “I can’t wait to tell Fred and George.”

“He’ll never hear the end of it with those two,” Harry laughed.

“No, I don’t think he will. What about you Harry? How was your summer?” I asked.

Harry exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron before he looked down and Ron piped up, “Yeah Harry how was your summer?” Harry remained silent so Ron continued, “He blew up his Aunt, she floated away and everything.”

“Really?” I asked wide eyed, “That’s so cool, I should do that to my Aunt but make her like a balloon, have a rope and everything. Y’know just when she is being annoying.”

Harry finally looked up and gave me a comical look, “Is she annoying often?”

I laughed and shook my head, “Nah, we are actually pretty close. Just when she agrees with my Mum, that is bloody annoying. It’s only when I want to do something cool too, just last week she said I couldn’t ride my broom over London. Something about how I’ll be seen, unbelievable honestly, just wanted to test my new broom.”

Harry’s face lit up at the mention of broomsticks, “What broom did you get?”

“Mum gave me her old Nimbus 2001, she is helping test a broom that is getting released soon,” I beamed thinking about the broom.

“Woah, that’s a nice broom,” Ron commented.

“She gets to test brooms?” Harry asked quizzically.

“Yup, she used to play Quidditch professionally. She was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, I just don’t have her last name. I have my dad’s, he’s a muggle so no one recognises that I’m daughter straight away,” I said proudly.

“Yeah, her Mum is Evelyn Huntington,” Hermione nodded.

“Did you get free tickets?” Ron asked excitedly.

I nodded quickly, “Yup, we still do actually. I haven’t been in a while now though.”

“It’s getting cold isn’t it,” Hermione asked, changing the subject as she pulled her jacket tighter.

“Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing,” I agreed as I looked out the window which was now dripping with condensation.

Suddenly the train came to a halt. We were nowhere near Hogsmeade; it should not have stopped.

“We aren’t at Hogsmeade yet, I wonder why we have stopped,” I pondered quizzically as I felt a shiver run straight down my spine.

I stood up and opened the compartment door and peered down the carriage, as I did this it felt like all of the happiness I had ever experienced had been sucked from my body. My mind was filled with all of my worst memories, I felt as though I could never be happy again. I watched as I saw a hooded black figure come down the train, it was unlike any creature I had ever seen before. I stared at it as it came closer and closer to where I stood almost frozen in fear. I stumbled a few steps back, it followed now revealing itself to everyone else. It felt as if time moved in slow motion, I felt Harry push me back. As I stumbled back, I saw that it looked like the creature was almost absorbing Harry’s face.

“Harry no,” I said as I tried to push him out of the way, but I fell back slightly as my vision went dark.

oOoOo

I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head, I moved my hand to clutch it as I opened my eyes. I noticed that I was laying down where Hermione, Ron and I had been sitting. I began to sit up and groaned at the aches in my body.

“Ahh, Miss Emery, you’re awake,” an unknown voice said from the other seat.

I looked around the compartment and saw Harry sitting with his head against the wall and his eyes closed, Hermione in the corner where the other man had been and that man in between them while Ron was sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the wall.

“What happened?” I asked before I looked down to the hand I had placed to my head, it had blood on it.

“You fainted. That was a dementor, they normally guard Azkaban. I have no idea what they were doing aboard the Hogwarts Express,” he explained calmly before he reached into his pocket, “Here, eat this, you’ll feel better.”

He handed me some chocolate which I nibbled on as Hermione spoke, “This is Professor Lupin.”

I smiled weakly before looking to Harry who had opened his eyes and watched me as I ate the chocolate I was given, “What happened after I passed out, the last thing I remember was Harry pushing me out of the way and I tried to push him back when I saw what the dementor was doing him.”

“Professor Lupin cast a patronus charm which got rid of the dementor and Harry also fainted, because we saw you pass out we were able to make sure he didn’t hit his head like you but we couldn’t catch you in time,” Hermione explained with a guilty tone towards the end.

“It’s fine,” I croaked, “Now I can show up to school looking like I got into a fight, do I look tough?”

This made everyone laugh lightly before Lupin replied, “Incredibly tough, nasty creature dementors are. Now, I am going to talk to the driver. Finish up that chocolate, it’ll make you feel better. You too Harry.”

With that he made his exit, I quickly finished the chocolate in my hand before turning to Harry and jokingly said, “My hero Harry, whatever must I do to repay you.”

Harry laughed, “Consider it even, you tried to save me back.”

I smiled as I leaned my head on the wall beside me and Ron spoke, “It felt like I would never be happy again.”

I frowned at this; it had felt like that. I thought back to when I was face to face with the dementor and all that was on my mind was I was sitting in the St Mungo’s waiting room waiting when I was about six, I was waiting for someone to tell me something. I was in tears; my twin brother was in there. We were playing and suddenly he went pale and fell to the ground, I saw my parents coming towards me and they were silently sobbing. I knew what this meant, it meant he was dead. I knew he had been dead; I had just hoped but I’m sure he died right in front of me and it had been confirmed last year when I saw thestrals pulling the carriages to Hogwarts.

“It was horrible,” I whispered with a sigh.

oOoOo

We were all walking back to the Gryffindor tower after the feast, Dumbledore explained that the Dementors weren’t supposed to board the train but they would be guarding Hogwarts from the mass murderer Sirius Black who was on the run. I think it was supposed to instill some confidence in us but he had already evaded them once, what was going to stop him from doing it again.

“So, Elise, are you trying out for the Quidditch team. I mean you already have a good broom,” Ron asked as we ducked through the portrait hole.

I shrugged, “Maybe, I was thinking about it but wasn’t sure.”

“You should go for it,” Hermione encourages, “Right Harry?”

Harry turned to face me and nodded, “Yeah, you should go for it. What position do you play?”

“I mostly play chaser but have been known to play seeker as well, but don’t worry I’m not going to steal your place on the team,” I chuckled.  
“Well you should come to tryouts, they are on Friday,” Harry said seriously.

“I’ll think about it,” I gave in.

“Good,” Hermione smiled as we sat down on the couch by the fire.

I was hesitant to try out for the team, I really liked Quidditch but I didn’t want to be a carbon copy of my mum. She was all about Quidditch and she taught me how to ride a broom but if I tried out for the team and made it, I don’t want people to make it out to be only because my Mum played professionally.

“Elise, are you okay? I heard what happened on the train,” Tahlia exclaimed as she and Ginny approached me, “Oh, look at your head. It still has a bruise and some dried-up blood. Why didn’t you go to Madam Pomfrey?”

“I’m fine Tahlia,” I reassured with a sweet smile, “Plus, I think it makes me look kind of badass.”

Tahlia rolled her eyes, making me laugh, “I am being serious Lise, you heard what Dumbledore said about dementors.”

“I know, I know,” I sighed before I took a comical tone, “Plus, Harry saved me. He’s my hero I tell you, my hero.”

Hermione and Ron laughed while Harry rolled his eyes, “I barely did anything.”

“He’s being humble, he shoved me out of the way from the dementor. I mean I still passed out almost immediately but still,” I smiled brightly at Harry.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Should we tell Mum?” Tahlia asked seriously.

“Merlin Tahlia, I am fine. Don’t you dare tell Mum, she’ll get all worried for nothing,” I said with annoyance now.

“Fine, but you should tell her at some point. At least tell Aunt Elodie,” Tahlia continued seriously.

I sighed, “I’ll think about it. How are Ginny, heard from Ron you spent the summer in Egypt.”

Ginny smiled, “Yeah it was brilliant.”

“I’m glad you had a good time by the way I accidentally told Ron about Percy and Clearwater, I didn’t know they didn’t know,” I smiled guiltily.

Ginny almost sighed in relief, “Oh thank Merlin, Percy told me not to tell them and I was so close to letting it spill. It was killing me.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us Ginny, we needed something else to make fun of him for,” Ron said with a smirk.

“You know Ron, you don’t have to make fun of him,” Hermione suggested but was met with laughter from Ron, Ginny and Harry.

“As if that’ll happen,” Harry laughed.

“Why don’t you be nice like Tahlia is to Elise?” Hermione asked with a frown.

Tahlia screwed up her face, “Don’t say that, that’s just a lie.”

“She literally punched me this morning to wake me up,” I nodded in agreement.

“Just how siblings are, Mione,” Ron said earnestly, making us all laugh and Hermione sigh.

“Yeah, you and Harry are lucky you don’t have siblings,” I fervently nodded.

Harry snorted, “I don’t have any siblings but I have a Dudley and I’m pretty sure it’s worse.”

“What’s he like?” I asked curiously, turning to face Harry.

“Awful, one his eleventh birthday he got thirty-six presents and he yelled at Uncle Vernon. The only thing that calmed him down was that Aunt Petunia said he can get two more when we went to the zoo,” Harry explained with a laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

“Is that the zoo trip you set a snake on him?” Ron asked, making my eyes widen in shock.

“You set a snake on him!” I exclaimed in utter shock.

Harry sighed dramatically, “It only happened once, but yes. It was.”

“Can you set snakes on Tahlia,” I asked with a purposefully loud whisper.

I felt a punch hit my arm as Tahlia exclaimed, “Hey!”

“It’s fine Harry, we can discuss this later. Then we can get her with the element of surprise,” I smirked making Harry laugh.

“You’re eviler than I thought,” Hermione jokingly said with a comical expression.

I push the ends of my straight, black, bob length hair over my shoulder dramatically and smile, “I try.”


	2. Chapter Two

“What new classes are you taking this year?” Hermione asked me while we walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

“I am doing Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. I am looking forward to Ancient Runes. I also wanted to do Muggle Studies and some extracurriculars like Ancient Studies and Ghoul Studies but it wasn’t possible.” I frowned at the end.

Hermione bit her lip, “Yeah, that’s unfortunate.”

“How about you?” I asked curiously.

“Oh, I am doing Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies and Divination,” Hermione mumbled towards the end.

I scrunched up my face, “Hermione, how are you even going to manage? Are you going to only go to some classes and catch up on your own time?”

Hermione nodded before she quickly spluttered out, “Uh-huh, that’s exactly what I am doing.”

“Good luck then. If anyone can do it, I imagine it’s you,” I encouraged as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

“Thanks Elise. How are you doing after yesterday, it looks like your bruise has gotten worse bit without all the dried-up blood it doesn’t look too bad,” Hermione queried as she studied where I had hit my head.

I brought my hand up to my wound and winced slightly as my fingers ran over it, “It’s fine, hurts a little but that’s to be expected really.”

“That’s good then, we were all really worried about you,” she said earnestly.

I smiled softly at the sweet sentiment, “I appreciate it, I’m really fine,” I brought my voice down to a whisper and leant forward, “The worst of it was the mental part not the physical part, when you are near them it felt like I wouldn’t be happy again but when it was right in front of me it felt like I was reliving the worst thing that has ever happened to me.”

Hermione gasped, “Oh Elise, I’m so sorry. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, trust me. I felt much better once I spoke to you guys afterwards,” I reassured her.

“Telling secrets?” Ron whispered as he and Harry joined us and noticed how we were huddled close together.

“Yup, like you wouldn’t believe,” I beamed cheekily.

“Oh no, Ron they found out about you how you fell up the stairs up to the common room,” Harry said, faking horror.

“Shove off Harry,” Ron rolled his eyes.

“Did that actually happen?” I snorted.

Ron violently shook his head, “It did not happen,” I turned to Harry who was nodding with a grin.

Hermione and I giggled at this but decided to not keep talking about it, “What new classes are you guys doing?”

“We’re both doing Care of Magical Creatures and Divination,” Harry announced while Ron nodded in agreement.

“I’m so glad I am not doing divination,” I sighed in relief, “I reckon some of it’s real but I think Professor Trelawney is a bit of a nutter.”

“Spose’ I heard it’s a good bludge class though,” Ron smiled in satisfaction.

I rolled my eyes as Hermione piped up, “Ron, you shouldn’t be having a bludge class.”

“Well, what classes are you doing then Hermione?” Ron asked somewhat jokingly yet slightly bitterly.

“Well, on top of the classes we did last year which are Herbology, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Astronomy, I will also be doing Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Runes and Divination,” Hermione announced whilst Ron counted the subjects on his hands.

Ron screwed up his face, “How can you possibly do all of those? That’s twelve classes and three of them are at nine this morning. That’s impossible.”

“McGonagall and I have it sorted out Ronald,” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Argue like an old married couple these two,” I whispered while leaning towards Harry who was sitting next to me as Ron began to bug Hermione about her classes.

Harry laughed, “They haven’t stopped for as long as I’ve known them.”

We turned back to the pair who had begun bickering about study habits and how Hermione thinks it’s never too early to start studying for final exams and how Ron thought it was definitely far too early.

“How do you feel? I mean after the dementor,” I turned back to Harry and asked.

“Better, once we got to Hogsmeade last night I felt a lot better,” Harry shrugged nonchalantly, “Do you think you’re coming to tryouts on Friday, I know Wood is looking for another chaser.”

I smiled at her insistence, “I’m still thinking about it, I haven’t really played much Quidditch since before Hogwarts when I did little league Quidditch.”

“Little league Quidditch?” Harry asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Mm-hm, it’s nowhere nearly as dangerous. It’s indoor and a lot closer to the ground but still pretty fun,” I smiled at the memory.

“Well, you should at least come,” Harry insisted.

“I’ll come but I make no promises as to whether or not I’ll be there watching you or trying out,” I gave in.

oOoOo

The four of us walked down the hill to Hagrid’s hut that was on the edge of the forbidden forest, the past two years while I wasn’t close with Harry, Ron and Hermione I had always spoken to Hagrid a lot and had tea with him on several occasions. However, we weren’t going for tea this time we were going to a lesson. He had taken up the post of the Care of Magical Creatures professor so now we all had lessons with him, when we saw him last night at the feast he seemed beyond excited.

“Ello’ you four. Glad to see you lot are friends with Elise now. Always thought you would get on quite well,” Hagrid smiles as we join him for class a few minutes early.

“It’s because Harry’s my hero,” I said theatrically as I placed the back of my hand to my head as if I were going to pass out from just being in Harry’s present.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I am not, I just shoved her out of the way from a dementor.”

“My hero,” I continued my theatrics.

“I ‘eard what happened with the dementors on the train, had some firs’ years pretty shook up,” Hagrid said shaking his head with annoyance at the situation.

“Can’t see why, friendly bunch they are. I’d invite that lot over for tea any day,” I joked receiving stony looks from everyone but Harry who snorted, “What a tea party that would be, hello Mr and Mrs dementor. How do you take your tea? Oh, with my soul?”

“Well at least it ‘asn’t got you down,” Hagrid reasoned but he still looked at me oddly.

“It’ll take a lot more than a dementor to keep me down,” I beamed cheerfully.

“Thas’ the spirit, now I have to start the lesson now,” Hagrid smiled before he took a few steps back to address to entire group, “Okay everyone, follow me.”

Hagrid begun to lead us along the edge of the forest and Hermione and Ron were bickering about how Hermione had already done Arithmancy with me if she was also in Divination with Harry and Ron, I was sure she was hiding something but I figured if she could tell she would and the fact she wasn’t meant she couldn’t.

“How was Divination?” I asked Harry cheerfully, making his demeanour change completely.

“My death was predicted,” he shrugged.

I snorted, “What an absolute nutter. I doubt she knows what she is talking about, she probably did it to scare you guys for a cruel joke.”

This made Harry cheer up a little, “Yeah, probably.”

“I’m excited for Care of Magical Creatures, I hope he shows us some cool ones. Not just the boring ones,” I excitedly rambled.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I hope it goes well for Hagrid. I couldn’t open his book though he says showing me his book that was held shut with a belt.”

I laughed, “I got help from my Aunt but you got to stroke it, like this.”

I grabbed my book from my bag carefully before I held it up so Harry could see. I ran my fingertips down the spine and then opened the book without it trying to eat me.

“It’s pretty cool actually,” I grinned whilst Harry took the belt of his book which immediately started to try and bite him but he quickly followed my lead and his book was also calm like mine.

“Okay everyone, gather round this fence ere’, make room so everyone can see. Now can everyone open their books,” Hagrid said as we spread out along the fence to a seemingly empty paddock.

“How do we even open these stupid things,” said Draco Malfoy drawling coldly.

“Eh?” Hagrid said.

“The book, how do we open it?” Malfoy said coldly as he showed his book which was held shut with a bit of rope.

Once Draco showed his book I saw Hagrid look around and see that everyone had their books held shut from one thing or another, whether it was crammed inside a tight bag or held shut with binder clips or Hermione’s case it was taped together from spellotape.

“Hasn’t – hasn’t anyone bin’ able to figure out how to open it?” Hagrid asked, looking crestfallen.

I whipped my hand in the air wanting to reassure Hagrid and once he saw my hand in the air he smiled lightly, “Miss Emery, how do you open it then.”

Everyone’s eyes fell upon me, “Can I use yours as an example Hermione?” I quickly asked making her nod and pass her book over, “You have to stroke it, like this.”

I took the spellotape off and when the book tried to bite me I again, ran the tips of my fingers over the spine making the book shiver and calm down allowing me to flip it open.

“It’s pretty cool actually,” I smiled as I passed the book back to Hermione who looked incredibly grateful.

“Brilliant Miss Emery, ten points to Gryffindor,” Hagrid said looking directly at me with a grateful smile.

“Oh, how silly of me, it should’ve been obvious we had to stroke the bloody thing,” Draco said with his voice dripping in sarcasm.

“Shut up Malfoy,” Harry said in annoyance.

“U-uh you lot have your books, w-we now need the magical creatures. Let me go grab 'em,” Hagrid stuttered out before he went into the forest.

“This place has gone to the dogs. Honestly, books that try to kill us. My father’s going to hear about this,” Malfoy loudly said to Crabbe and Goyle.

“Shut it Malfoy,” I said venomously.

“And what, you and Potter will faint from dementors. I’m _so_ scared,” Draco laughed making his entourage laugh.

I narrowed my eyes and before I could retort I could hear Harry, “Shut up Malfoy.”

“Careful Potter, there’s a dementor behind you -” Draco began before being interrupted by a collective gasp.

Harry and I whipped around to see what the fuss was all about and as we did; we saw Hagrid leading a bizarre creature. It had the body, hind legs and tail of a horse but the front legs, head and wings of a giant eagle. It had a long steel coloured beak and bright orange eyes as well as talons that were at least half a metre long and looked deadly. I thought it was brilliant.

“This is sa’ Hippogriff,” Hagrid announced, “Beau’iful innit.”

I nodded as I looked at its coat, it was made up of feathers that were made up of many colours ranging from stormy grey to bronze to an inky black and everywhere in between. It was definitely intimidating but it was beautiful, perhaps a bit of a shock but once you get over the half horse, half bird, it was truly beautiful.

“So,” Hagrid began rubbing his large hands together, “If anyone wants to come nearer– “

Most stood back but I approached the fence pretty calmly while Harry also did so quite apprehensively.

“Now, the firs’ thing you need to know abou’ hippogriffs is that they’re very proud creatures,” Hagrid said, “Never insult one because it might be the last thing yeh’ do.”

I heard whispers behind me and I turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle whispering among themselves and I was almost one hundred percent sure they were plotting on ways to disrupt the lesson nevertheless I turned back to Hagrid and the hippogriff.

“Yeh always wait fer’ the hippogriff to make the firs’ move. It’s polite yeh see. Yeh walk towards him, the yeh bow an’ wait. If he bows back, yeh allowed ter’ touch him, if he doesn’t, then back right away. Those talons hurt,” Hagrid explained, “Right – who wants ter’ go first.”

The whole class excluding Harry and I took a step back making it seem as though we stepped forward, which didn’t bother me too much but Harry looked nervous.

“Brilliant, Harry an’ Elise. C’mon forward,” Hagrid began before he was interrupted by squealing.

“Harry! Don’t! Remember your tea leaves!” Parvati and Lavender squealed.

I whipped around, “She was just trying to scare you as a cruel joke. Tea leaves can’t possibly tell you if someone’s going to die.”

Before I turned around, I saw Hermione grin at me but Ron looked like he didn’t agree but I saw it as a self-fulfilling prophecy, it scares someone to death. Literally. Harry and I climbed over the paddock fence and stood carefully at the edge until we received further instruction.

“Okay, which one of yers’ wants to go firs’,” Hagrid asked the pair of us.

“Me, I can do it,” I smiled excitedly while Harry sighed in relief.

“Okay, well c’mon. This is Buckbeak, now just approach him slowly,” Hagrid said as I slowly walked towards Buckbeak, “Keep direct eye contact and don’t blink too much. Hippogriff’s don’t trust yer’ if you blink too much.”

I kept my eyes fixed on Buckbeak’s my eyes began to water slightly as I thought about how I couldn’t blink, I then slowly bowed and then returned back to having direct eye contact with Buckbeak. It didn’t immediately bow which made me nervous and I felt Hagrid’s hand on my shoulder to begin to pull me back but before he could drag me away Buckbeak bent its front legs and sank into a bow.

“Well done Elise,” Hagrid said, clearly ecstatic, “Now you can pat him, go on – touch his beak.”

I was beaming, I reached my hand out and similarly to how I did with my book, I stroked his beak. It was smooth and soft. I looked up and saw Buckbeak lazily closing his eyes to show he was enjoying it.

“I think it’s Harry’s turn now,” I said, beginning to back away and join Harry at the fence.

Harry looked to me nervously and I smiled reassuringly.

Just as I had Harry approached Buckbeak slowly, I could tell he was still apprehensive but was trying to hide it.

“Okay Harry, you know what ta’ do,” Hagrid said.

I watched as Harry made eye contact with one of Buckbeak’s fiery orange eyes, I wondered if his eyes watered like mine had because when I was faced with the fact that I couldn’t blink it was suddenly all I could think about. He slowly bowed down to Buckbeak and then rose back up and much like Buckbeak had done with me he didn’t bow down straight away. It had taken longer than it did with me and Hagrid was ready to pull Harry away but Buckbeak eventually bowed, when he rose again Harry stroked his beak and Buckbeak shut his eyes once again.

“Brilliant Harry, I think Buckbeak will let the pair of you ride him,” Hagrid said, clapping his hands together before he grabbed Harry by the waist and plonked him down on Buckbeak.

I, now wide-eyed, went to take a step back but was already at the fence. Hagrid grabbed me by my wait and put me right behind Harry and before I could even react Hagrid slapped the hippogriffs back which sent us flying into the air. I quickly secured my arms around Harry not knowing where else to hold on. We were now flying out of the paddock and through the air above the lake.

“This is crazy!” I shouted.

“Absolutely mad,” Harry agreed also shouting.

I took a deep breath as we lowered and flew just above the lake, it was nothing like being on a broom but once I got more comfortable, I began to enjoy it.

“This is actually kind of fun, less terrified now,” I shouted, “WOOOOOO.”

Harry joined me and we were both cheering and Harry even let go and spread his arms out but we were quickly jerked in the air making Harry quickly regain his grip. Before we knew it, we were descending back down into the paddock and towards the class. Cheers erupted as we landed.

“That was bloody brilliant,” I exclaimed as I hopped off Buckbeak’s back.

Harry and I stood by the fence as people began to take turns bowing and then petting Buckbeak, I could see Ron and Hermione didn’t want to at all but didn’t want to upset Hagrid so they did so with fake enthusiasm.

“I knew Hagrid was going to do well, I doubt Kettleburn would have shown us Hippogriffs at all let alone the first lesson,” I rambled excitedly.

Harry smiled at my excitement, “You seem big into magical creatures, do you want to work with them?”

I shook my head, “Nah, don’t think so. Just love the little buggers.”

Harry went to reply but we heard Malfoy talking loudly as he was petting Buckbeak.

“That was easy,” he boasted loudly, “Knew it had to be if Potter and Emery could do it. Bet you’re not dangerous at all are you – are you, you ugly brute.”

It all happened so quickly, Buckbeak rose to his back legs with his wings spread towering over Malfoy, Malfoy let out a girlish scream before Buckbeak scratched him with one of his talons making Malfoy fall to the ground while Hagrid began to wrestle Buckbeak back and into a collar.

“It’s killed me, it’s killed me,” Malfoy squealed while clutching his arm that had blood pouring out of it.

“Yer’ not dyin’, someone help me,” Hagrid had gone as white as a sheet, he quickly scooped Draco off the ground with no difficulties while Hermione held the paddock gate open, “Class dismissed!”

“They should fire him straight away,” Pansy Parkinson whined with distaste as we all walked towards the castle.

I went to argue with her but Dean Thomas had beaten me, “It was his own fault!”

“I’m going to see if he is okay!” Pansy exclaimed before she ran up the stony stairs.


	3. Chapter Three

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were among the first to reach the Great Hall that evening for dinner, we looked hopefully for Hagrid but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Hermione asked worriedly as she and I sat down on one side of the table, Harry and Ron on the other.

“Course he will be, it’s just a cut. Madam Pomfrey has mended far worse, remember when she helped me regrow all the bones in arm last year,” Harry said knowingly.

“That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid’s first lesson though, wasn’t it…” Ron trailed off.

“You don’t think actually fire him, do you?” Hermione questioned nervously.

“No. They can’t. He has done nothing wrong, he told us not to insult hippogriffs and Malfoy was dumb enough to do it. It doesn’t matter if he didn’t hear because everyone else did,” I reassured angrily.

I watched the Slytherin table, I saw Crabbe and Goyle in the middle of a crowd, I was sure they were coming up with a new elaborate story as to how Malfoy got hurt. If they got Hagrid fired, it might be the last thing they do.

“Well, it was certainly not a boring first day back,” Ron grumbled, using his fork to move fork around his plate.

oOoOo

Malfoy hadn’t shown up in classes until earlier today where he showed up late in potions and had Ron and Harry chopping things up for him and then boasted about how he was getting Hagrid fired. It made my blood boil, but now we were sitting in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom waiting for Professor Lupin to show.

“Please put away your books and follow me, we are having a practical lesson today,” Lupin said as he entered the classroom behind us.

We hadn’t ever had a practical lesson in this class before, unless you count last year when our dim-witted ‘Professor’ let out Cornish Pixies and hid away in his office. I excitedly shoved my book back into my bag and got up to follow with Harry not far behind. We were walking down a deserted corridor but once we turned the corner, we were faced with Peeves the Poltergeist. We watched while we ambled towards him, he was stuffing a bit of chewing gum into a lock.

Once we were a mere metre or so away Peeves looked up and broke into song, “Loony, loopy Lupin. Loony, loopy Lupin. Loony, loopy Lupin.”

“Peeves, I would take that piece of gum from out of that lock if I were you,” Lupin warned, “Filch won’t be able to get his brooms otherwise.”

Peeves paid him no attention and just let out a loud raspberry.

Lupin turned back to the class, “Watch this, this is a very useful spell,” he turned to the door and raised his wand, “ _Waddiwasi_!”

At that the wad of gum blew out of the keyhole with the force of a bullet and straight into Peeves left nostril who began cursing loudly as he zoomed away.

“Cool, sir!” Dean Thomas exclaimed in awe.

“Thank you, Dean, now let’s carry on,” Lupin said , continuing down the corridor casually as if it hadn’t even happened.

He led us straight into the staffroom which was almost empty except for one armchair where Professor Snape was sitting, as he saw us all file in his regular scowl he wore turned into an annoyed scowl.

As Professor Lupin went to shut the door Snape stood up, “Leave it open, I’d rather not witness this.”

As he sauntered to the doorway he stopped and turned to Lupin, “Perhaps no one has warned you but you have Neville Longbottom in this class, I wouldn’t entrust him with anything important unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions into his ear.”

I watched as Neville went a deep shade of red and looked as if he wanted to disappear, if there weren’t people between Snape and I, I would’ve hexed him right there.

“I was actually hoping that Neville could help me with a task,” Lupin said looking from Snape to Neville, “And I am _sure_ that he will do so most admirably.”

Neville went redder than he had been before if that were even possible and Snape simply curled his lips and left.

“Now then,” Professor Lupin said as he guided us to a wardrobe that hung the Professor’s spare robes.

I watched the wardrobe in confusion and it abruptly wobbled making a few people jump back, “Nothing to worry about, just a boggart.”

I had heard of boggarts, they shapeshifted into your worst fear. This _did_ seem like something to worry about and I am guessing others thought that too because I saw Neville’s face of pure terror and Seamus looking at the rattling doorknob in apprehension.

“Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Which is why this one is on here but you can also find them in the gap beneath beds, cupboards under sinks, I’ve even met one who had managed to squeeze into a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it so I can give you guys some practise. So, the first question we must ask is, what is a boggart?”

I watched as Hermione raised her hand quickly, “It’s a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.”

“Perfect, couldn’t have put it better myself. So, the boggart in the wardrobe hasn’t assumed a form yet, he does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door fears most. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will instantly become what each of us fears most. This means we have an advantage over the boggart, have you spotted it Harry?”

I turned to Harry who had been put on the spot, “Er – it will be confused because there are so many of us.”

“Precisely Harry, it is always best to have company when confronting a boggart as it will become confused about what he should become and I have even seen a boggart become half slug because it wasn’t sure if it should become a flesh eating slug or headless corpse. The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. What really finishes a boggart is laughter, what you need to do is force it to assume the shape of something you find amusing. We will practise the charms without wands for the first time. After me… riddikulus.”

“Riddikulus!” the entire class chorused.

“Good, this is where you come in Neville,” Lupin began as the wardrobe shook but not as much as Neville did, “First things first; what do you fear most Neville?”

I watched as Neville’s lips moved but nothing came out, “What was that Neville?”

“Professor Snape,” Neville mumbled, making the class erupt into laughter. I didn’t laugh, I just pondered how awful it was that poor Neville’s biggest fear was a teacher who should be there to protect him.

“Hmmm, Professor Snape,” Lupin said thoughtfully, “You live with your grandmother correct?”

“Er – yes, but I don’t want it turning into her either,” Neville spluttered.

“No, no – you misunderstand me,” Professor Lupin smiled, “Could you tell us what she wears?”

Neville looked nervous, but said, “Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf.”

“And a handbag?” prompted Professor Lupin.

“A big red one.”

“Right then. Can you picture those very clearly in your mind’s eye?”

“Yes,” said Neville unconvincingly, clearly wondering what would come next.

“When the boggart comes out of the wardrobe Neville, and it sees you it will assume the form of Professor Snape and you will raise your wand and shout ‘Riddikulus’ and concentrate hard on your grandmother’s clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into her clothes.”

This made the class roar in laughter which made the wardrobe wobble violently.

“If Neville is successful and I am sure he will be, the boggart will shift its attention and give us all a turn. So, think about your biggest fear and something that it will turn into,” Lupin announced as we formed a line behind Neville, I was in front of Ron who was in front of Harry while Hermione was behind me, we were pretty close to the end of the line.

I thought to myself, what was my biggest fear? I didn’t know. I had no idea; I mean I wasn’t a huge fan of dementors so maybe that would be my boggart. I was so in my head that I barely noticed Neville turn the Snape boggart into a Snape boggart wearing his grandmother’s clothes. I chewed the inside of my mouth as I got closer to the start of the line and before I knew it Hermione had done it and I was up.

I watched as the boggart swirled around in a cloud of darkness, it took longer than it did with the others which made me nervous suddenly there it was. Well, there he was. Ezra, my twin. He looked just as he did the day he died. I was frozen still as he walked closer to me.

“Elise…” the boggart Ezra trailed off before he fell down to the ground, I felt my eyes water and my hands shake.

I raised my wand to him and went to say the spell but I was shaking so hard and couldn’t even manage to utter the words. I felt a hand on my shoulder who pulled me back. It was Ron, he stepped forward and made the boggart transform. I stood there in shock; I could barely move. I felt Hermione guide me to the edge of the staffroom where she began to ask me if I was okay but I couldn’t even hear her let alone force words from my mouth. I then saw Professor Lupin intercept right as Harry went to have his turn, the boggart shifted into what I thought was either a crystal ball of the moon, he shouted the incantation and made it turn into a balloon which he forced into the cabinet.

I watched as he dismissed the class and they all shuffled out of the room, Hermione was still by my side as was Harry and Ron now.

“Elise why don’t you come with me?” Professor Lupin asked, I nodded as much as I could but it was possible for it to be mistaken as shaking, “Harry, you should come with. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, you are free to go. I’ll take very good care of her.”

Without a word they left and Professor Lupin guided Harry and I to his office which was attached to his classroom, he sat me down in a chair where I tried to calm down but I still couldn’t manage to get words out.

“Here you are Elise,” Lupin said, handing me a cup of tea and a small piece of chocolate.

I grabbed them and carefully held them trying not to spill the tea with my trembling, “T-thank y-you.”

I felt Harry’s eyes on me but I couldn’t bear to look at him, I was humiliated. I ate my chocolate and sipped on the tea while both Harry and Lupin were silent, after a few sips of tea I felt much calmer.

“Elise are you feeling better,” Lupin asked, noticing my trembling had calmed down.

I nodded softly, “I am. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise, would you like to talk about it?” Lupin asked.

I looked down to my feet, besides Tahlia I don’t think anyone really knew about Ezra and what happened to him.

“T-that was my twin, Ezra,” I began softly, “When we were six, h-he died right in front of me. What you saw was what I saw that day.”

Professor Lupin sighed, “Oh dear, I am most sorry.”

“I-it’s okay, It just shocked me. I didn’t know what my boggart would be,” I replied in a whisper, “It caught me off guard.”

“I’m not surprised. Here, have some more chocolate,” Lupin said as he passed me even more chocolate, “You’re very lucky to have friends like you do, especially Ron for knowing it was the right time to step in.”

“T-thanks,” I stuttered, “Can you please not tell anyone, no one even knows I had a twin.”

“You have my word,” Lupin assured.

“Mine too,” Harry said quietly, reminding me of his presence.

“Thanks.”

“When you two are both ready, Harry can you please take Elise to where she feels most comfortable?” Lupin said.

“Yes sir,” Harry replied.

“Professor?” I began, “You look a similar age to my Aunt, did you know her at school. Her name was Elodie, Elodie Huntington. She was in Gryffindor.”

Professor Lupin smiled and even flushed pink slightly, “Yes, I did know your Aunt. Troublemaker Elodie was, can’t imagine her not being a troublemaker.”

This made me laugh lightly, “She still is, for my last birthday she took me to brunch and tried to sneak me some of her mimosa.”

Lupin laughed at this, “Sounds just like the Elodie I knew.”

oOoOo

Harry took me back to the deserted common room where we sat near the fire together.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” I whispered.

Harry looked surprised, “Sorry? You don’t have any reason to be sorry.”

I sighed as I stared into the fire, “I miss him.”

Harry sat silently, I assumed he didn’t know what to say because what do you say to the girl who has just seen a boggart which had been her dead brother dying, I wouldn’t know. I went to say something to change the topic but I felt his arms wrap around me. At first, I didn’t react but once the shock wore off, I hugged him back and buried my head in his shoulder.

“Thank you for being such a good friend,” I mumbled into his shoulder.

“Anytime,” he whispered back.

Once we pulled away my face was red, I had cried for the first time whilst we were hugging. I felt strands of my hair stuck to the wet patches of my face. I quickly peeled the hair from my face and pushed all the hair behind my ears.

“I don’t usually cry when people hug me,” I laughed which made Harry also laugh.

“Am I really that awful of a hugger?” Harry asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, “Awful.”

The common room fell silent, “I have a mass murderer after me.”

“What?” I asked looking up to Harry in shock.

“Sirius Black, he wants to kill me. Mr Weasley told me. I was just telling you because Hermione and Ron know and you’re my friend too so you deserve to know,” Harry rambled.

“Well. He will have to get through me, I can’t let him kill you. Who will save me then?” I smiled which made Harry smile.

“You might have to train Ron up to save you, reckon he can do it?” Harry asked with amusement.

“Maybe, he might just have to do,” I smiled, “We should go to dinner, I think we are already late.”

We both looked to the clock in the common room which confirmed that we were both late, we both hurriedly got up and sped through the portrait hole.

I pushed the doors to the Great Hall open and as they did, I felt everyone’s eyes on us but we just found Ron and Hermione who had saved us a spot across from them.

“Elise! Are you okay?” Hermione exclaimed as we sat across from her.

I smiled as I glanced towards Harry and then back to Hermione, “I’m feeling much better. Just wasn’t prepared. Thanks for pulling me away and having your turn Ron.”

Ron’s ears went pink at my gratefulness, “No problem.”

“Professor Lupin is the best Defence Against the Darks Arts professor yet,” I announced after I took a bite of my food.

“Even after what happened?” Hermione asked.

I nodded, “Yup, he took me to his office and gave me a cup of tea and some chocolate. I don’t think Lockhart or Quirrell would’ve done that. Also, Lockhart was a bumbling idiot and Quirrell was, well he had You-Know-Who hidden under his turban.”

“Lise, Hermione told me what happened. Are you okay?” Tahlia asked from down the table.

I really wish she hadn’t done that because Tahlia was the only person who would know what it actually meant besides Harry and Professor Lupin, “Tah, I am feeling a lot better now but if you want to talk it can’t be right now. We can talk later. Alone.”

Tahlia smiled knowingly and simply nodded before she returned to talking to her friends. I saw Hermione and Ron looking at me curiously and was immensely glad that Harry spoke.

“Does anyone else call you Lise?” Harry asked referring to the nickname that he would’ve only heard Tahlia call.

I smiled at the conversation change he did, “Only my family, for everyone else it is Elise. Tahlia couldn’t say Elise when she was young and always just called me Lise and so it stuck.”

“Well _Lise_ -” Ron began.

“Yes _Ronnie_ ,” I asked, challenging him making both Harry and Hermione laugh while Ron poked his tongue out at me, “It is reserved for family only.”


	4. Chapter Four

“C’mon Elise, you’re going to make us late,” Harry whined from the bottom of the stairs to the girl’s dormitory.

“Alright, alright Potter. I’m here,” I said as I walked down the stairs with my broomstick in my hand.

We quickly walked down to the Quidditch pitch and when I saw the people who were trying out gathered in the middle I wanted to just go up on the stands and watch with Ron and Hermione.

Harry must’ve seen my eyes fixed on the stands because he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the centre of the Quidditch pitch with everyone else trying out, “I don’t think so.”

“Okay is that everyone?” Oliver asked as he stepped out of the crowd and in front of us, “Well, just because you had a spot on the team last year doesn’t guarantee you a spot this year. Now I need people trying out for chasers over here.”

He pointed vaguely to the left of him, I glanced to Harry before I went where he was pointing. I was joined by a few others but not too many. He continued to separate people until he got to seeker and saw that there was only Harry.

“Because Harry is the only one here for seeker, he is our seeker by default but is there anyone who can play seeker in case we need a reserve?” Wood asked looking around, no one dared raise their hand.

I stepped forward and said, “I play mostly chaser but I’ve also played seeker.”

“Ah, you’re Elise Emery. Harry’s told me all about you,” Wood said making me look at Harry who simply shrugged but had pink cheeks.

“Well, let’s sort you out into two teams and then I’ll watch you play a fake match. Course I am the keeper so for this part chasers will have no keeper and I’ll just see you go passing and stuff but at the end you’ll have to practise shooting with me,” Wood said before he clapped his hands together.

I felt like I had done pretty well and had made almost every shot against Wood at the end, he had already announced everyone but the chasers. Fred and George were back as beaters to no one’s surprise at all, now all that was left was the chasers.

“Okay so you all did brilliantly but this year our chasers will be Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Elise Emery. Good job everyone,” Wood announced.

I turned to Harry who had been hovering on his broom close to the ground who gave me a thumbs up.

“Okay now you’re all free to go but I want the team to stay,” Wood said, making some people leave with their heads hung.

Harry joined us down on the ground, “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

“This is the -” Wood began before he was almost instantly interrupted by Fred.

“The best team we’ve had in years,” Fred said.

“We really have what it takes to win the cup this year,” George continued, he saw my perplexed expression, “Does this speech every year.”

I nodded with a grin.

“I mean it,” Wood said seriously, “Now, this is almost the same team as last year except we have a new chaser.”

Everyone’s eyes fell on me and I just waved and did an awkward smile.

“She’s brilliant,” Fred said, “Did you see her get the quaffle past Wood. Either we need a new keeper or we should be glad she’s on our team.”

“Didn’t she say she can also play seeker?” Angelina asked, looking towards me.

“I can,” I nodded.

“I can see why, she was absolutely zooming around earlier,” George added, making me flush pink.

“Yes, I definitely think you are Harry’s reserve,” Wood said with a smile, “Now, we are going to be training harder than ever this year. Practise three times a week. Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings, right after dinner until right before curfew.”

“Training us hard are you Wood?” George laughed at his intensity.

Wood rolled his eyes at George’s comment, “See you all Monday evening.”

It was easily midday when Oliver had let us go, I decided it was definitely time to go to the Gryffindor tower so I could clean up and get changed. I was pretty excited though, I got my Quidditch uniform which was number six.

“We needed another girl on the team,” Angelina said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a side hug.

Katie nodded quickly, “Those boys get annoying.”

I smiled, “I can imagine, I know how annoying Harry is.”

I said the last part especially loud knowing Harry wasn’t far behind, I could almost hear his eyes roll when I said that.

“Angelina, Katie, let go of her. It’s our turn,” Fred said shoving Angelina slightly but I could tell by their faces it was all in good fun.

“Now Elise, as an initiation for the team you have to swim across the lake,” George said seriously.

“Honestly George, leave the poor girl alone,” Katie shouted back to us.

“No fun they are,” Fred said with a fake frown.

“Anyway, I heard that you rode a hippogriff the other day,” George said excitedly.

I nodded with a smile and looked at Harry who was amused by all the attention I was receiving, “Yup, Harry and I did.”

“Now, do you think there is any way of borrowing the hippogriff and using it for something,” Fred asked innocently.

“What are you two up too?” I asked suspiciously.

The twins looked between each other before Fred continued, “Us? Up to something? I think you must be mistaken, Elise.”

Harry and I snorted before Harry spoke up, “Sure, and Ron isn’t scared of spiders.”

“Hey!” Ron shouted from behind us, him and Hermione had been trailing closely.

“Hypothetically, I’d suggest that if anyone was to use a hippogriff for something, that they approach it slowly and make direct eye contact. After that bow and when you’re back up wait for them to bow back, if they don’t back away. Also don’t blink, they won’t trust you if you blink. If they bow back though give it some pats and then you would be good to. Hypothetically of course,” I smirked as I watched the twins faces light up.

“You Elise, are a god. Thank you,” George said before he and Fred sped off somewhere.

“That can’t be good,” I said holding back a laugh.

“It never is,” Harry shook his head, “You did really well today.”

“Thanks, I would say so did you but you didn’t really spend any time on a broom besides hovering around,” I laughed.

“I happen to think I hovered very well thank you very much,” Harry retorted with a grin.

“Oh, pardon me, how could I say such a thing,” I smiled as we reached the portrait hole, “Fortuna Major.”

The portrait swung open and I was immediately greeted by Tahlia who appeared to have been waiting for me.

“Finally, you’re back. I didn’t get to talk to you last night, can we talk now?” Tahlia asked quickly.

I felt my mood damper slightly and I also felt Harry’s eyes looking at me, “Er – yeah. Can I just have a minute to shower and get changed?”

“I’ll just be here,” Tahlia smiled while I sighed.

I bounded up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory abandoning Harry, I felt like he was going to ask if I was okay and if he did, I think I would cry again and I did not want to do that again. I felt as though I spent an eternity in the shower and I’m sure Tahlia thought so as well, I just needed a bit of time to prepare because I knew she would want to tell Mum and Dad and I didn’t want them to worry.

I took a deep breath before I left the girl’s dormitory and went down into the common room, I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione all sitting on a couch together. I knew they were watching me so after my quick glance I didn’t dare look at them again.

“Okay, I’m ready,” I announced as I joined Tahlia.

“C’mon,” she said before we both left the common room.

We stayed silent until we were sitting by the lake and out of earshot of anyone and even then, we sat for a bit without exchanging any words.

“Are you okay?” Tahlia finally asked.

“I’m fine,” I replied, making Tahlia raise her eyebrows.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just lie to me,” Tahlia frowned, “Hermione told me and asked about it. I didn’t tell her anything if that’s what you're worried about. I just asked where you were but she didn’t know.”

“Professor Lupin took me to his office and made me tea and gave me some chocolate,” I stated, looking at the still lake.

“Until dinner? That he was on time to?” Tahlia asked.

I shook my head, “No, Harry took me back to the common room.”

“Does he know now?” Tahlia asked curiously.

“Yeah, Professor Lupin and Harry both know about Ezra now,” I nodded.

“I’m glad you have Harry. You’ve only been friends for a week but it seems like you’re already best friends,” Tahlia smiled as she threw a pebble into the lake.

“I am too,” I smiled softly, “He comforted me. When we got back to the common room. He hugged me and let me cry into his shoulder.”

“You cried?” Tahlia asked in surprise knowing how much I despise crying in general, let alone in front of people.

“Yeah,” I breathed out, “It wasn’t terrible either, I mean I am mortified but at the time it was… nice. I dunno.”

“That’s good. Are you telling Mum and Dad?” Tahlia asked, making me sigh.

“I wasn’t planning to,” I replied.

Tahlia nodded, “Well at least tell Aunt Elodie. Just so you can have someone to talk to.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Lise.”

“Yeah?”

“Congratulations on making the Quidditch team.”

“Thanks.”

“You should tell Mum that one, she’ll want to watch. Same with Aunt Elodie.”

“I will Tah.”

oOoOo

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were all sitting at the Gryffindor table during lunch on Monday, I had been sitting silently while doing some reading for Ancient Runes when McGonagall had approached us.

“Hi Professor McGonagall,” Hermione said with a smile.

“Hello Miss Granger,” McGonagall began, “I was wondering if I could borrow you Miss Emery.”

My head shot up and turned to McGonagall, “Sure, let me just pack up.”

I quickly gathered my things and put them in my bag and then waved to them and followed Professor McGonagall to her office.

“Please, take a seat Miss Emery,” McGonagall said as she sat at her desk, I took the seat across from her desk apprehensively, “It is my understanding you had been wishing to undertake more classes. Is that correct?”

“Uh, yes that is. I wanted to do Muggle Studies and some extracurriculars. Ancient Studies and Ghoul Studies to be more precise,” I confirmed feeling calmer as it didn’t seem that I was in trouble.

McGonagall smiled sweetly as she reached into her desk drawer and grabbed something, “What I am going to give you Miss Emery is called a time-turner. This will allow you to undertake all your current classes as well as Muggle Studies, it will also allow you to do the extracurriculars you wanted to do.”

She passed me a golden necklace which had a charm that was an hourglass that could spin.

“Now, I must say this has to be a complete secret from other students. The only other person whom you can tell is Miss Granger, I am sure you have noticed how many classes she is taking. This is how,” McGonagall said sternly as I put the necklace around my neck.

“Thank you, Professor,” I said breathlessly.

“I must remind you; bad things happen to wizards who mess with time Elise,” McGonagall warned with a less stern look on her face but more one of concern, “You may go.”

I stood up and went to leave but heard McGonagall again, “I must say congratulations as well, your spot on the house Quidditch team is well deserved. I saw you at tryouts. Very good on a broom, just like your mother. Although she was a Ravenclaw.”

“Thanks Professor,” I smiled at the compliment and the comparison to my mother.

I decided to re-join the other three at lunch, they were just where I left them.

“Hi,” I smiled as I sat down.

“What was that all about?” Ron asked.

“Nothing really, she just wanted to say congratulations on making the team,” I shrugged but made direct eye contact with Hermione who smirked knowingly.

“That’s odd, why didn’t she just say that,” Ron thought aloud.

“Dunno,” I said, “Speaking of the team, we have practise after dinner Harry.”

“Oh, so you have Monday night practises this year?” Hermione asked, making me snort.

“Uh-huh, Monday, Wednesday and Friday and I assume it’ll be more closer to matches,” Harry laughed at the absurdity of only having one practise a week.


	5. Chapter Five

Harry and I had both underestimated how exhausting three practises a week would be, it was especially exhausting because I also had Ancient Studies on Monday and Friday evening and Ghoul Studies on Tuesday and Thursday evenings as well as all of my other classes. The only free time I had was between my final class of the day and dinner and that hour and a half was easily filled with homework. This meant I spent most nights after I got back to the Gryffindor tower in the common room studying, sometimes the other three would join me. Harry would usually be there being a welcome distraction although I wouldn’t tell him that, Ron would be trying to get some homework from Hermione or being another distraction and Hermione would also be studying but she tended to finish before me because her evenings were free unlike mine.

It was Friday after Quidditch practise and Ancient Studies and Harry and I were the only two in the common room, I was unsure what time it was but as soon as Harry and I got to the tower we laid down in front of the fire and haven’t moved since. I was not only exhausted but also incredibly sore.

“He’s killing us,” I whined as I stared up at the vaulted ceiling.

“You’re telling me we aren’t already dead?” Harry asked just as whiny as I had been.

“I’m supposed to be the dramatic one,” I said now lifting my arms above my head to play with my hair.

“We clearly haven’t met,” Harry snorted.

“I’m glad I joined the team,” I thought aloud, “I mean it’s killing me but it’s good. My mum is excited, my dad is too although he doesn’t know much about Quidditch because he’s a muggle and can’t really get into Quidditch matches because of wards and stuff but he listens to them. Mum plays though, she said she’ll come watch me play. So did Aunt Elodie.”

“That’s cool,” Harry said.

“I’m just hoping no one mentions anything about the dementor or boggart to them, I haven’t told them and I plan to keep it that way. I don’t want them worrying,” I continued. 

“How have you been feeling since that all happened?” Harry asked carefully. 

I sighed, “Honestly, I have barely had time to be upset about it. I just - I just wish I could get rid of that part of my memory. You know?”

“Yeah.”

“He was my best friend. All three of us were very close but that particular day Ezra and I were outside playing and he suddenly just stopped and looked at me, the last thing he said was my name before he collapsed. I saw him die. I knew in my heart he was dead but Mum and Dad rushed him to St Mungo’s and Aunt Elodie took Tahlia and I later in the day. I spent that day in the waiting room and when I finally saw Mum and Dad they were crying. I just knew. I guess it must’ve been a twin thing but when it happened. I-I just felt it. I just wish he was here to see this all, he would’ve loved it here. We aren’t identical obviously because he’s a boy and I'm a girl but we looked pretty alike, after he died, I could barely bear to look into a mirror, it was awful. Now I can but sometimes I think about how I’ve gotten older and he never got the chance,” I rambled as a few stray tears rolled down the sides of my cheeks and onto the floor. 

Harry stayed silent momentarily before he said, “I’m sure he is proud of you.”

I smiled at the sentiment, “You know, I hate crying. Especially in front of people.”

“I must be lucky, this is the second time,” Harry laughed lightly. 

“Depending on how you define the word lucky I suppose, I personally would describe it as unfortunate,” I smiled.

oOoOo

“You know why Wood called this meeting?” I asked Harry from behind him as we approached the locker room.

Harry spun around, “Where did you come from?”

I laughed as if I had no idea what he meant, “Been here the whole time, I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t you have Ghoul Studies tonight though, it’s Thursday,” said Harry in confusion.

“Yeah, I normally do, but you think I’m going to suffer Wood’s wrath for missing this. Not a chance Potter,” I laughed as we entered the locker room together.

As we entered, we saw Wood standing at the front of the room with everyone else sitting on the benches in front of him.

“Finally, you two are here,” Wood said, clapping his hands together as we joined the rest of the team on the benches, with desperation in his voice he began to speak again, “This year is our last chance – _my_ last chance, to win the Quidditch Cup. I’ll be leaving at the end of this year. I’ll never get another shot at it. Gryffindor hasn’t won for seven years now. We’ve had the worst luck in the world, injuries, then the tournament getting called off last year… But we also know we’ve got to be the _best ruddy team in the school_.”

This earned a cheer from everyone and some whistles from the twins and Wood’s expression lightened up almost immediately, “We have got three _superb_ chasers,” he pointed at Angelina, Katie and finally me,

“We have two _unbeatable_ beaters.”

“Oh, stop it Oliver,” Fred pretending to hide a blush.

George continued, “You really know how to make a guy blush.”

“And we have got a seeker who has _never_ failed to win us a match,” Wood continued ignoring Fred and George and looking to Harry with an incredible amount of pride, “And me.”

“We think you’re brilliant too, Oliver,” George said, noticing that Wood seemed to consider himself an afterthought.

“Spanking good keeper,” Fred added.

“Point is,” Wood went on, “the Quidditch cup should’ve had our name on it these past two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I’ve thought we had it in the bag but we haven’t got it and this year’s the last chance we’ll get to finally see our name on the thing…”

Wood looked so dejected that I even saw sympathy on Fred and George’s faces.

“This year is our year Oliver,” Fred said.

“We’ll do it Oliver,” Angelina smiled.

“The cup is going to be ours,” I said with confidence.

“Definitely,” Harry added.

After this pep talk that could have been better described as desperation, we continued our hard training three times a week, after a particularly good training session Harry and I returned to the common room which was buzzing with excitement.

“What’s happened?” Harry asked as we joined Ron and Hermione who were completing some star charts for Astronomy.

“First Hogsmeade weekend,” Ron said pointing to the notice on the beaten-up bulletin board, I saw the look on Harry’s face, he was clearly dreading it, “End of October. Halloween.”

“Excellent,” Fred, who hadn’t been far behind us, said, “I need to go to Zonko’s, I am running low on Stink Pellets.”

Harry threw himself onto a large armchair next to Ron, his high spirits from the excellent practise we had just had, had clearly been wiped away. I frowned at his lowered spirits while I squished beside him on the armchair making him move slightly as it was the last place to sit.

Hermione obviously noticed what I had, “I’m sure you’ll be able to next time Harry. They’re bound to catch Black soon, he’s already been sighted once.”

“Black’s not fool enough to try anything at Hogsmeade,” Ron argued, “Ask McGonagall if you can go this time. The next one mightn’t be for ages – “

“Ron! Harry can’t! He’s not supposed to stay in school – “ Hermione retorted before Ron interrupted.

“He’s going to be the only third year at school,” Ron said, “Go on Harry, Ask McGonagall.”

“I think I just might.”

I watched as Hermione went to continue to argue but was quickly distracted as her cat, Crookshanks jumped onto her lap with a large dead spider hanging out of her mouth. I am not terrified of spiders but even I screwed up my face a bit.

“Ugh, does he have to eat that in front of us?” Ron scoffed in disgust.

Hermione ignored Ron while she talked to Crookshanks, “Awh, you’re so clever. Did you catch that all by yourself?”

Crookshanks ate her spider slowly with her yellow eyes fixed on Ron which was certainly unsettling to watch.

“Just keep that ruddy cat with you, I’ve got Scabbers in my bag,” Ron said in complete disgust and irritation.

I turned to Harry who seemed disinterested in the quarrel but was tired, he yawned making me yawn as well.

Ron also noticed this, “You can copy mine, you too Elise.”

Ron made a quick flourish with his quill before he shoved the star chart towards us, I ignored Hermione’s disapproving look and gave Ron a grateful smile.

I was exhausted. I not only had to finish my star chart but also some work for Ancient studies so bed was not in my near future, despite this I tilted my head back and rested it on the armchair and shut my eyes. For just a few moments it was so peaceful but of course, it couldn’t last more than a few moments. Not in the Gryffindor common room.

All I heard was Ron scream, “OY!” as I looked up, I saw him battling to get his bag from Crookshanks reach, “GET OFF YOU STUPID ANIMAL!”

Ron shook his bag which Crookshanks held onto with his claws while Hermione watched on with horror, “Ron! Be careful, don’t hurt him!”

This wasn’t taken into consideration as Ron began to swing his bag around and in turn swing Crookshanks around, this had garnered the attention of everyone in the common room who were now watching to see what happened next. Suddenly Scabbers came flying out of the bag which made Crookshanks finally let go and chase the terrified rat.

“CATCH THAT CAT!” Ron shouted, making Fred make a dive for Crookshanks but narrowly missed.

Scabbers escaped under a set of drawers making Crookshanks make a rapid stop and begin to make furious swipes underneath in an attempt to catch Scabbers. Ron and Hermione rushed over. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks carefully while Ron threw himself onto the ground and with great difficulty managed to grab Scabbers by his tail and pull him out.

“Look at him, he is skin and bone!” Ron exclaimed in fury, “Keep that cat away from him.”

“He doesn’t know it’s wrong. Cats chase rats Ron, it’s what they do,” Hermione claimed desperately.

“There’s something wrong with that cat,” Ron exclaimed as he hastily shoved Scabbers into his pockets, “ _It_ heard me say Scabbers was in my bag.”

“Oh, what absolute rubbish,” Hermione challenged impatiently, “He smelt him, that’s what cats do Ron.”

“That ruddy cat has it in for Scabbers,” Ron spat venomously disregarding the giggles that erupted in the common room, “Scabbers was here first and he is ill.”

Ron marched to the boy’s dormitory angrily leaving Hermione there so frustrated that she was nearly in tears. She followed his lead and packed up her things and went to the girl’s dormitory.

I leaned back into the chair and placed my hands over my face, I had grown irritated with their consistent arguing and I couldn’t say anything to either or they would be annoyed at me. On one hand I thought Hermione should have a better handle on her cat, on the other Ron should also have a better handle on his rat. Regardless, I couldn’t wait for them to stop bickering. I let out a sigh as I moved into Ron’s old seat and unpacked some books from my bags to begin my work I needed to complete. I looked to Harry who still seemed bothered by the mention of the Hogsmeade trip, I felt bad for him.

“Harry,” I said looking at him.

“Yes?”

“I’ll stay here with you on Halloween,” I offered with a weak smile.

Harry immediately shook his head, “No, no, you should go.”

“Yeah?” I asked with amusement, “I’ll have a lovely day out with those two, shall I?”

This finally made Harry crack a smile, “Please, don’t stay because of me.”

I shook my head, “Harry, I’ve been to Hogsmeade before. I’m not missing out on much, besides if I want something, I can ask them to grab it for me while they go.”

Harry was silent, I knew he wanted to refuse but couldn’t find any more arguments.

“Now, I need to do that star chart and get some work done from Ancient Studies,” I sigh of exhaustion.

Harry looked up at me quizzically, “Ancient Studies? How could you do that?” That’s on Monday and Friday isn’t. We have Quidditch practise then, you couldn’t possibly go without missing practise and I know you haven’t been missing practise.”

I simply smiled before I put my head down and began my work.


	6. Chapter Six

Harry had failed to get permission from McGonagall which meant that him and I were staying at the castle together, he had spent the time between me offering to stay back with him and today trying to convince me to go but I stood firm. While I knew he wouldn’t admit it, he was grateful. So, we said goodbye to Ron and Hermione who had finally forgotten or given up on their argument. We decided to head back to the common room.

“Password?” The Fat Lady said irritated that we had woken her from her slumber.

“Fortuna Major,” Harry grumbled before the portrait hole swung open.

We entered the common room and we were immediately greeted by an eager second year, Colin Creevey.

“Harry? What are you doing here and not in Hogsmeade? D’you want to sit with us?” Colin rambled quickly.

“Uh, sorry Colin. We have to get some work done,” Harry muttered before he dragged me through the portrait hole.

As we went through, we heard complaints from the Fat Lady about why we bothered to wake her up but we ignored her and continued on.

“What do you want to – ” I began to ask before we ran into Filch.

“Potter, Emery, what are you doing here. Shouldn’t you be in Hogsmeade?” Filch spat with his usual venomous tone.

“Nothing,” Harry replied honestly.

“Well then get back to your common room,” Filch snarled.

We both nodded but we didn’t head back, instead I followed Harry’s lead. We seemed to be heading to the owlery. As we passed through a corridor, we were stopped by yet another voice.

“Harry? Elise?”

We both spun around to see who was speaking and saw Lupin peeking out from his office.

“What are you two doing? Lupin began in a vastly different tone to Filch, “Where are Ron and Hermione?”

“Hogsmeade,” Harry said.

“Ahh,” Lupin said before he looked between the two of us, “Why don’t you come in? I’ve just gotten a Grindylow in for the next lesson.”

“A what?” Harry asked as we followed Lupin into his office.

In the corner was a large tank filled to the brim with water, inside said tank was a green creature with sharp little horns. It had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces while it flexed its long, creepy fingers.

“Water demon,” Lupin said thoughtfully as he inspected the Grindylow.

“Yeah, it’s not great,” I agreed.

“We shouldn’t have too much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. Trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle,” Lupin continued.

I watched as the Grindylow exposed its sickly green teeth before it buried itself in a clump of weeds in the corner of the tank.

“Cup of tea?” Lupin offered as he looked around for his kettle, “I was just thinking of making one.”

“All right,” Harry said awkwardly, I could tell he was still off but Lupin simply proceeded to tap the kettle with his wand making a blast of steam come from the spout.

“Sit down,” Lupin said, prompting me to sit in the very same seat I had sat down in after our first lesson with him, “I’ve only got teabags, I’m afraid – but I daresay you’ve had enough of tea leaves.”

Harry tilted his head, “How’d you know about that?”

“Professor McGonagall told me,” Lupin replied, “You’re not worried, are you?”

“No,” Harry said simply.

“I’m not in divination but I told Harry it’s a load of bull, I personally think Professor Trelawney is a bit of a nutter,” I piped up.

Lupin laughed, “I won’t speak on that Elise.”

I laughed lightly before I turned to Harry who still hadn’t brightened up, I wish I could read his mind. The past month we had grown quite close and I had quickly discovered how much I hated seeing him upset.

“Anything worrying you Harry?” Lupin asked, having had noticed the expression Harry wore as well.

“No,” Harry quickly said before he had a sip of tea and looked to the Grindylow and then to me before he suddenly said, “Yes. You know the day we fought the boggart.”

I tilted my head as Lupin replied slowly, “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you let me fight it?” Harry asked making Lupin raise his eyebrows and me frown for not having noticed.

“I would have thought that was obvious, Harry,” Lupin said looking and sounding surprised.

Harry looked taken aback, “Why?”

“Well,” Lupin began carefully with a slight frown, “I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort.”

My eyes widened at the words, ‘Lord Voldemort,’ I had heard Harry say them and wished I had the courage to but didn’t but I had never heard a Professor utter the words.

“Clearly, I was wrong. However, I didn’t think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialise in the staffroom. I imagine it would have made people panic.”

“I didn’t think of Voldemort,” Harry began before he sighed, “I-I remembered those dementors.”

Lupin smiled much to my shock, “I see. Well, well… I’m impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all is fear. Very wise, Harry.”

“So, you’ve been thinking that I didn’t believe that you were capable of handling a boggart?” Lupin asked perceptively.

“Well… yeah,” Harry said now smiling, “Professor Lupin, you know the dementors – “

Harry was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, “Come in.”

The door swung open revealing Snape; he was carrying a goblet that was smoking faintly. Once he saw Harry and I he stopped and his eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened.

“Ah, Severus,” Lupin began smiling, “Thanks very much. Could you just leave it here on the desk for me?”

Snape placed the goblet on Lupin’s desk while his eyes wandered between Harry and I to Lupin with some sort of suspicion.

“I was just showing Harry and Elise my Grindylow,” Lupin said pleasantly while he pointed to the large tank that occupied the corner of his office.

“Fascinating,” Snape drawled rudely which made me look to Harry and roll my eyes, “You should drink that directly, Lupin.”

Lupin quickly nodded, “Yes, yes, I will.”

“I’ve made an entire cauldron full,” Snape continued coldly, “If you need anymore.”

“I should probably have some more tomorrow. Thank you very much Severus,” Lupin thanks gratefully.

“Not at all,” Snape said, continuing to have a watchful eye on Harry and me before he unsmilingly backed out of the room.

“Professor Snape has very kindly brewed a potion for me. I have never been a very talented potion-brewer and this one in particular is exceptionally complex,” Lupin said before he sniffed the goblet and took a sip, “Pity sugar makes it useless.”

“Why –?” Harry began before Lupin quickly answered the unfinished question.

“I’ve been feeling a bit off colour you see, this potion is the only one that seems to help,” Lupin smiled, “I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape as there aren’t very many wizards who are up to making it.”

I watched as Lupin took another sip and I wanted to knock the goblet from his grip and I could tell Harry was thinking the very same thing.

“Professor Snape’s very interested in the Dark Arts,” I blurted out quickly.

Lupin raised his eyebrows as he continued to drink the potion, “Oh really?”

Harry nodded quickly, “Some people reckon he would do _anything_ to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job.”

Lupin quickly gulped down the rest of the potion before he pulled a face, “Revolting that is, well you two I best get back to work. I’ll see you at the feast later.”

“Right,” I smiled weakly, “Bye Professor.”

Harry and I waved goodbye quickly before we both left his office but not without another glance at the empty goblet that was still smoking.

Harry and I rushed back to the common room which was still flooded with first and second years which was far too crowded to discuss the events that had just happened.

“C’mon, let’s go to the boy’s dormitory. No one will be in there, they are all at Hogsmeade,” Harry whispered as we quickly headed up the stairs and into the dormitory.

I slowed down as I looked around the boy’s dormitory, it was messier than the girls one. It had clothes strung out on the floor and books stacked up randomly while in ours it was generally pretty tidy. Harry turned and saw me looking around.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” I shrugged, “Just never been in the boy’s dormitory before.”

“It’s really nothing special,” Harry said as he plonked down on what I assumed was his bed.

I suddenly was very unsure of what to do, I couldn’t just sit on a random person’s bed but would it be weird if I joined Harry. I ultimately decided to just join Harry and he didn’t even seem to give it a second thought as I sat cross legged on his bed.

“Was he trying to poison Lupin?” Harry asked.

“Surely not, he wouldn’t do that in front of us. Would he?” I thought aloud, “What was that potion then and why don’t people normally like making it?”

Harry sighed in frustration, “I don’t know.”

“Maybe he was just helping?” I suggested as if it was the most ludicrous idea.

“I just don’t know why Lupin trusts him. I mean surely he can tell Snape hates him, you could just see how he looked at him at the welcoming feast,” Harry frowned.

I bit my lip as I thought, “Wait. They would have been in the same year at school or close to it. Aunt Elodie told me she was in the same year as Snape at school and Lupin said he knew her. I’ll have to ask if she knows anything. I’ll write to her tomorrow.”

Harry smiles at the idea and seems to relax slightly, “What time do you think they’ll be back? From Hogsmeade.”

“Probably not for another few hours,” I shrugged unsure of the accuracy of my answer.

Harry nodded, “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything you’d like,” I smiled.

“How come you stayed back with me today?” Harry asked suddenly shy.

“I told you, I’ve been to Hogsmeade before. Plus, I didn’t want you stuck here all alone,” I answered honestly.

“I would’ve been fine,” Harry replied.

“I know,” I began, “But, I thought you would be more than fine if I also stayed. Plus, when I go to Hogsmeade for the first time it can be both of our first times so we can be excited about it together.”

Harry smiled at this, “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” I grinned before I decided it was as good a time as any to ask about the dementors, “What did you want to say to Lupin, about the dementors?”

Harry looked like I caught him off guard with this, “Oh, I was going to ask about something I heard when I saw one.”

“What did you hear?” I asked before I quickly added, “You don’t have to tell me, sorry that was invasive I -”

“I heard my mum screaming,” Harry interrupted my rambling, “I think it was when he- Voldemort killed them.”

“Oh,” I said, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, I just wanted to know if other people heard things as well,” Harry shrugged.

“I uh- I heard Ezra saying my name before he died,” I said with a frown.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” I nodded, “I was trying to shove you out of the way and then I heard him and then everything went black.”

The room fell silent for a few moments before I asked Harry another question, “How do you say his name so easily?”

“Who’s? Voldemort?” Harry asked, making me nod, “I-uh don’t know. I have always said it.”

“I think it’s very brave,” I said thoughtfully, “You and now Lupin are the only people who I have heard say. I wish I was that brave.”

“I don’t think it’s brave. It’s just his name, plus I didn’t grow up in the wizarding world like you did,” Harry said before he added, “Your plenty brave you know. You tried to save me from a dementor, you still tried to fight the boggart even though it took the form of Ezra.”

I rolled my eyes, “I didn’t save you and I didn’t even do the spell.”

“You tried, didn’t you?” Harry said, making me smile weakly.

“Yes but – “ I tried to argue.

“But nothing. Saying his name doesn’t make me brave, and if you want to be able to say it then one day you’ll get there,” Harry interrupted.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”


	7. Chapter  Seven

“Harry? Are you in here?” Ron called as he entered the boy’s dormitory, “Oh there you are – Elise? What are you doing in here?”

“We were just talking,” I shrugged, “Didn’t want Mr Famous to be swarmed by his fans in the common room.”

“But this is the _boy’s_ dormitory,” Ron said emphasising the word boys.

“Thanks mate, I wasn’t able to figure it out,” I laughed making Harry snigger, “How was Hogsmeade?”

This distracted Ron quickly, “It was brilliant, c’mon you two we got a bunch of stuff from Honeydukes. It’s with Hermione in the common room.”

We followed Ron down to the common room where he led us to a table that had a large pile of sweets piled up on it and Hermione sitting there as if to guard it.

“Ooooh treacle fudge, I love that stuff,” I smiled as I plopped down into an armchair next to the table and grabbed some.

“Acid pops,” Harry said inquisitively, “What are these like?”

“They burn a hole in your tongue,” Ron said with a mouthful of chocolate cauldrons, “Fred once gave me one and Mum hit him with a broom because I had a hole in my tongue, healed up just fine though.”

Harry quickly put it back and grabbed a familiar sweet, a chocolate frog.

“What’d you get up to today?” I asked right before I took a bite of a pumpkin pasty.

“Well we went to Honeydukes, got all of this, then a wizarding equipment shop. They have everything – “ Hermione began before she was cut off.

“Then to Zonko’s, I got a couple dungbombs and also – “ Ron said excitedly.

“You should’ve seen the post office. They have it colour coded based on how quickly you want your mail delivered,” Hermione interrupted ecstatically.

“Then to the Three Broomsticks, we got to have some butterbeer. I wish we could have brought some back, you would have loved it. It just warms you up,” Ron added.

“I’m glad you guys had so much fun,” I smiled brightly.

“What did you two do? Did you get some work done or?” Hermione asked guiltily.

“No, we had tea with Lupin and then came back to Gryffindor tower and talked,” Harry shrugged.

Ron’s eyes widened, “In the boy’s dormitory.”

I rolled my eyes at Ron, “Anyway, we have something to tell you. When we were with Lupin, Snape gave him a potion.”

Harry continued, “It was awful looking, it had smoke coming from the goblet and he drank it.”

“Lupin _drank_ it,” Ron exclaimed, “Is he mad?”

“We better head down, the feast will be starting in five minutes,” Hermione said as she checked her watch, so we left through the portrait hole and continued to discuss Snape.

“But if he was – well you know, trying to poison him,” Hermione whispered, “He wouldn’t have done it in front of Harry and Elise.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Harry said as we entered the Great Hall.

oOoOo

The Great Hall had been decorated with candle filled pumpkins that floated above us and the ghosts were in a particularly jolly mood. The food was brilliant, I managed to eat seconds even after indulging in sweets right before the feast. That clearly didn’t stop Ron and Hermione either because they both did the same. The four of us were in high spirits as we walked back to the Gryffindor tower but were stopped whilst on the stairs by a large crowd of people.

“What’s happening?” Ron asked slightly irritated, “Has Neville forgotten the password again?”

“Hey!” Neville said in an offended tone from behind us.

“Oh, you’re there,” Ron said.

“What’s going on then?” Harry asked, puzzled.

“I don’t know,” I frowned.

“Out of my way! You can’t have all forgotten the password, move! I'm head boy!” Percy bellowed as he shoved past us and through the crowd.

“Wish you locked him in that tomb Ron,” I said as I rubbed my arm where Percy had shoved me.

“You’re telling me,” Ron sighed.

“Somebody get Professor Dumbledore, Quick!” Percy demanded once he got to the portrait.

I stood in my tip toes to try and see over the crowd but it was no use.

“What’s going on?” Ginny, who had just arrived with Tahlia, asked.

“No idea,” Hermione frowned.

Moments later Dumbledore came sweeping through the crowd, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I used the parting of the crowd as an opportunity to get closer which is when I saw it.

“Oh my,” I gasped as I grabbed onto Harry’s arm as a reflex.

The Fat Lady’s portrait had awful slash marks through it and she was nowhere to be seen.

Dumbledore inspected the portrait and then turned to McGonagall, Snape and Lupin who had pushed through the crowd to get to the common room, his expression was sombre, “We must find her. McGonagall, please go get Filch and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady at once.”

“You’ll be lucky” a cackling voice echoed.

It was Peeves, he looked delighted at the sight of the wreckage like he always did. He was bobbing above the crowd in amusement.

“What do you mean Peeves?” Dumbledore asked calmly, Peeves' grin was wiped away at once, he did not dare test Dumbledore.

“She’s ashamed your headship, doesn’t want to be seen you see. She’s quite the mess, saw her running through the landscape on the fourth floor, sir, dodging through trees. Crying you see,” Peeves said happily before he unconvincingly added, “Poor thing.”

“Did she say who did it,” Dumbledore asked flatly.

“Oh yes,” Peeves smirked, “He got very angry when she wouldn’t let him in you see. Nasty temper he’s got that Sirius Black.”

Gasps ran through the crowd while my mouth hung open and my grip to Harry’s arm only tightened. We were quickly ushered to the Great Hall where we were quickly joined by the other three houses who were quite confused.

“The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the entire castle,” Professor Dumbledore’s voice echoed throughout the Great Hall, “I’m afraid that for your own safety, you will all have to spend the night here instead of your beds. I ask the prefects to stand guard over the entrances and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately. Send word with one of the ghosts.”

Percy was looking especially high and mighty at the mention that he was in charge while Dumbledore stopped and added, “Oh, yes, you’ll be needing…”

With a quick wave of his wand the tables flew to the edges of the hall and the floor was covered in hundreds of soft, purple sleeping bags.

“Sleep well.”

As soon as Dumbledore shut the door behind him the hall began to buzz about the events that had just transpired but was quickly ruined by Percy, “Everyone into their sleeping bags! Come on, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!”

“As if having a mass murderer in your school wasn’t buzzkill enough,” I groaned as we all grabbed a sleeping bag each and moved them into the corner.

“D’you think Black’s still in the castle?” Hermione whispered nervously.

“Dumbledore clearly thinks he might be,” Ron said quietly.

“It’s lucky he picked tonight you know,” Hermione said as they all climbed into their sleeping bags fully dressed and propped themselves up on their elbows to talk, “The one night we weren’t in the tower…”

“I reckon he has lost track of the days, being on the run,” Ron added, “Didn’t realise it was Halloween. Otherwise he’d have come bursting in here.”

Around us I heard everyone asking questions and making assumptions about how Black got in here, ‘Did he apparate?’ ‘Did he have a disguise?’ ‘Did he fly in?’

“Am I the only one who has read Hogwarts a History, honestly,” Hermione sighed.

“Probably why?” Ron asked.

“What Hermione is trying to say is that Hogwarts isn’t just protected just by gates. It has enchantments. You can’t apparate in or out of Hogwarts, also it isn’t likely a disguise could trick a dementor plus if he flew in someone would’ve seen him. I can’t think of any way in, Filch has all the secret passages covered,” I explained at which Hermione smiled gratefully.

“Lights out now, no more talking!” Percy bellowed; the candles went out leaving the only source of light which was the ghosts which were talking seriously to the prefects.

I laid down on my back and looked up at the ceiling, it was as if we were sleeping outside under the stars. If only. Instead I was sleeping on the stone floor while my teachers searched the entire castle for a mass murderer who wants to kill my best friend. Needless to say, I didn’t sleep much that night. I spent it tossing and turning and checking if Harry was okay. I kept turning to see he was also awake; I just wish we could’ve sat up and talked because that would’ve calmed my nerves immensely but it didn’t seem that was going to happen.

oOoOo

The next few days were filled with rumours and theories as to how Black got into the castle, each more absurd than the one before. The frame that had once had the Fat Lady had been removed and replaced by Sir Cadogan who was immeasurably irritating, he frequently challenged people to duels and constantly changed the password each harder to remember than the last. On top of that, being Harry’s friend meant that if I was with Harry, I always had someone following me. Whether it was Professors or Percy who was likely acting on his mother’s order and being a pompous guard dog. No matter who it was, it meant that we didn’t have a moment without someone shadowing us which made it difficult to secretly use my time turner and impossible to have a private conversation.

“Unbelievable,” Harry whined as he came out of a meeting with McGonagall.

“What now? Have you got a bodyguard now?” I sighed knowing Harry’s frustrations.

“Might as well have, she tried to say I couldn’t practise for Quidditch but now we have to have Madam Hooch watch over our practises,” Harry ranted.

“Let’s just hope we beat Slytherin this weekend,” I said.

oOoOo

“We aren’t playing Slytherin,” Wood announced angrily in the locker room.

“What do you mean we aren’t playing Slytherin, they can’t just decide not to play,” I grumbled.

“Flint’s just come to see me to say we are playing Hufflepuff instead,” Wood added, “His excuse is that his seeker is injured but I’m sure it’s just they don’t want to play in this weather...”

As Wood said that there was a crack of thunder and the wind howled.

“There is nothing wrong with Malfoy’s arm,” Harry roared angrily, “He’s faking it.”

“Well I know that, but we can’t prove that,” Wood said bitterly.

“The git got a bloody cut and it was his own fault,” I rolled my eyes.

“Point is we are playing Hufflepuff but we have been practising to play Slytherin, they have completely different styles. Not to mention a new captain and seeker-“ Wood ranted before he was interrupted by Angelina and Katie’s giggles, “What?”

“He’s the tall good looking one isn’t he,” Angelina smiled dreamily, making me laugh.

“Strong silent type,” Katie basically drooled.

Fred rolled his eyes, “He’s only silent because he can’t string two words together. Oliver, I don’t know why you’re worried, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them Harry caught the snitch in like five minutes.”

“We are playing in completely different conditions!” Wood shouted, his eyes almost popping out of his head, “Diggory’s put a very strong side together! He is an excellent seeker! I was afraid you would act like this! We can’t relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong foot us! We _must_ win!”

Wood was so passionate but at times like this his intensity was intimidating and somewhat unnerving.

“Oliver calm down!” Fred exclaimed, “We are taking Hufflepuff very seriously.”


	8. Chapter Eight

“I’m glad I found you two,” Oliver said, catching Harry and I before Defence against the Dark Arts, “Just a couple of tips for the match tomorrow.”

Those ‘ _couple’_ of tips lasted a while making us ten minutes late but at least we had Professor Lupin, he was the least likely to give us a hard time on it.

“Sorry we are late Professor Lupin, we -,” Harry and I said we ran into class.

“This lesson began ten minutes ago; I believe that’s ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down,” Snape spat venomously, making us freeze in our place.

“Where’s Professor Lupin?” Harry asked quickly.

“He is feeling too ill to teach today,” Snape replied with a twisted smile that made me sick to my stomach, “I believe told you two to sit down.”

We stayed where we stood, “What’s wrong with him?” I asked.

“Nothing life-threatening,” Snape spat as if he wished it had been, “Another five points from Gryffindor and if I have to ask you two to sit down, I will make it fifty.”

Harry and I walked slowly to our seats that were at the same desk which was next to Ron and Hermione’s desk.

“As I was saying before Potter and Emery interrupted, Professor Lupin has left no record of the topics you have covered so far – ” Snape drawled coldly.

“Please sir, we’ve done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas and Grindylows,” Hermione quickly spluttered, “and we are just about to start – “

“Silence,” Snape said emotionlessly, “I did not ask for information. I was merely observing Professor Lupin’s unbelievable lack of organisation.”

“He is the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we have ever had,” Dean Thomas boldly stated, making me smile while the rest of the class murmured in agreement.

“You are easily satisfied,” Snape stated bluntly, “Lupin is hardly overtaxing you – I expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss – “

I watched as he lazily flipped to the book of the textbook to a chapter we obviously wouldn’t have covered.

“Werewolves.”

“But sir,” Hermione insisted, “We’re not supposed to do werewolves yet, we’re due to start hinkypunks.”

“Miss Granger,” Snape said in a scarily calm voice, “I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson. Not. You. And I am telling you all to turn to page three hundred and ninety-four. All of you! Now!”

I rolled my eyes as I slowly flipped through my textbook in silent defiance.

“Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?” Snape asked in a bored tone.

We sat motionless; everyone except Hermione of course, her hand was in the air as it often was.

“Anyone?” Snape said ignoring Hermione, “Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn’t even told you the basic distinction between – “

“We told you,” Parvati suddenly snapped, “We haven’t got as far as werewolves yet, we’re still on – “

“Silence!” Snape snarled, “Well, well, well, I never thought I’d meet a third-year class who wouldn’t even recognise a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you are...”

“Please sir,” Hermione finally said, “The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of a werewolf – “

“That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger,” Snape said with anger bubbling up, “Five more points from Gryffindor, for being an _insufferable know-it-all_.”

I felt fury rise up through me as I saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears. I loathed Snape more than any other person I had ever met and I had the pleasure of meeting some insufferable people in my time on this planet.

“You asked us a question and she knew the answer! Why ask if you don’t want to be told!” Ron roared.

The class fell silent, we all knew Ron had gone too far. Snape advanced his desk slowly while the room held their breaths.

“Detention Weasley,” Snape said with his face very close to Ron’s, “And if I _ever_ hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed.”

The rest of the lesson the entire class was silent, not a peep to be heard. We sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook whilst Snape walked up and down the rows of desks commenting on the work, they had done with Professor Lupin. Reading this made me think of Professor Lupin and the potion Snape gave him. I shook off that thought as I felt Snape’s presence behind me and this alone put me one edge. He reached for a piece of parchment that had some old homework about boggarts I had completed that I got full marks on and began to read it aloud.

“Boggarts take the form of what the person facing it fears most, in my case it was my twin brother as he passed away,” Snape drawled making my stomach drop, I clenched my fists and as I felt everyone’s eyes fall on me, “Ten out of ten? How generous. I would have thrown this abysmal piece of work in the bin.”

My eyes filled with tears; I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes with my sleeve as an attempt to hide that he had gotten to me but I could feel the redness on my face giving away my emotions.

“Perhaps sob stories are how you get good marks Miss Emery, pathetic,” Snape continued.

I went to jump from my seat to confront him but felt Harry grab my hand and hold me down.

“Let. Go. Of. Me,” I scowled.

Harry was so shocked by my reaction that he dropped my hand instantly, I grabbed my books and snatched my parchment from Snape’s hand and beelined towards the door.

“Where might you be going Miss Emery, I wasn’t aware I dismissed class,” Snape said, unfeelingly.

I froze in my spot right at the door and spun around and faced Snape, his face was in his usual, dreadful scowl that I had grown to hate, “You’re a cruel, cruel person. You should be ashamed of yourself; you make people fear you. You’re a Professor, you should be a support person for students. Instead you bully those who you don’t favour.”

“That is enough Miss Emery, how _dare_ you speak to – “ Snape scowled.

“How dare I!” I shouted through tears while trembling, “How dare _you_! You humiliated Hermione for being intelligent! You are spending this entire lesson insulting a fellow Professor! You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard!”

“You insolent little brat!” Snape shouted.

I stormed out of the room before I could hear the rest of his verbal abuse. I walked as far away from that classroom as I could get taking no particular path, just needing to be as far away from him as possible.

“Miss Emery?” I heard a voice behind me say, “Shouldn’t you be in class.”

I turned around unsteadily and was faced with Professor McGonagall, “I – “

“Elise,” McGonagall’s voice softened once she saw the tears flowing down my reddened face, “Come with me dear.”

I wanted to argue but simply nodded and followed as McGonagall walked me to her office, when we entered, she sat me down and gave me a cup of tea.

“What happened Elise?” McGonagall asked.

I took a deep breath as I tried to organise my thoughts, “W-well I was in Defence Against the Dark Arts a-and we had Professor Snape because P-Professor Lupin is ill. He was critiquing everything Professor L-Lupin has done so far and being really cruel. He then told us we were doing werewolves even though we are up to hinkypunks. He then asked a q-question and Hermione had her hand up and he ignored her and said how we didn’t know anything. H-Hermione said the answer a-and he called her an insufferable k-know-it-all. Ron defended her by saying that he asked a question and she answered it. He g-gave him a detention and then made us write notes on w-werewolves and as we did that he looked at all of our old works and he read my essay on b-boggarts a-and,” at the thought of what happened I burst into tears and couldn’t even talk.

McGonagall didn’t lose her patience, she simply waited for me to calm down more so I could continue. After a few minutes of uncontrollable sobbing I felt ready to continue.

“H-he read it out loud and revealed something very private that only Professor Lupin, Harry and my sister, Tahlia know about. E-everyone saw my boggart but n-no one knew it was the m-moment my t-win brother E-zra died,” I managed to sob out making McGonagall gasp slightly, “H-he said it should have been thrown in the bin and the only r-reason I get good marks is because I tell sob stories. H-he called me pathetic. Now everyone knows something t-that I tried to keep private. I left t-the class and told him he was a bully and a d-disgrace,” I stuttered while tears streamed down my face.

“I see,” McGonagall said speechlessly.

“N-now I am p-probably going to get e-expelled,” I cried.

“Not on my watch Miss Emery,” McGonagall reassured, “While I don’t necessarily agree with your outburst, I certainly find it concerning that a Professor said those things to a student.”

“I-I’m sorry,” I sobbed shakily.

“What for Elise?” McGonagall asked softly.

“For wasting your time,” I whispered as I took deep breaths trying to stop my crying.

“Nonsense, as your head of house it is my responsibility to care of my students,” McGonagall said, “Now, you my dear have had a rough year as I have heard. The dementors on the train, the boggart incident and now this. Would you like to talk?”

“I-I just feel like no matter what I do I can’t forget him. I feel like part of me died when he died,” I muttered.

“Elise, look up at me dear,” I looked up to see the sweet expression on her face, “You shouldn’t forget him. He would be so proud of your accomplishments.”

“I’ve barely done anything – “ I began.

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard Elise. You are in your third year and are one of the most accomplished young witches I know. You are undertaking eleven O.W.L level classes, are on the Quidditch team and also are doing two extracurricular classes, not only that you are doing exceptionally well at each thing you do. I consider you to be one of the brightest witches of your age. You have the potential to do anything you want and do exceedingly well at it,” McGonagall said.

“Thank you, Professor,” I said quietly.

“Elise, losing someone you care about dearly is one of the most difficult things in the world. I am not a twin but I have met many in my time as a teacher and I can see the special connection they have with one another, losing that would be very difficult and it will stay with you for the rest of your life. This sounds harsh but I believe that a smart young witch should use that as fuel to fulfil your dreams and I am sure that you can do that Elise and you know how much I am right.”

The room fell silent until McGonagall spoke again, “Now, I am going to get Hermione to accompany you back to the Gryffindor tower.”

“Can you please get Harry?” I asked hopefully.

“Yes, I can. I will be back momentarily. Finish up your tea and help yourself to a biscuit Elise,” McGonagall said.

I spent those moments alone gathering my thoughts, I quickly finished the cup of tea that she had made for me and even decided to have a biscuit. I was a lot calmer but I was still furious at Professor Snape.

“Elise, Harry is outside but before you go, I want to say that you are a talented young witch and you truly have potential to do whatever you wish to do. Now don’t forget that.”

“Thank you, Professor,” I smiled weakly.

I exited her office and saw Harry waiting there quietly, as soon as he saw me, he opened his mouth to say something but before he could I hugged him tightly.

“Are you okay?” Harry whispered.

“Not really,” I whispered back.

“C’mon, let’s go before classes ends and the corridor fills up,” Harry said prompting me to nod.

Harry took me straight up to the boy’s dormitory because it would have less people in it and he thought the least amount of people asking about my twin, the better. We were sitting down on his bed as we had been on Halloween.

“I’m sorry,” I said breaking the silence.

“What for?” Harry asked in confusion.

“You tried to keep me from yelling at Snape in class and I was mean. I shouldn’t have been, you were being a good friend.”

“Oh, it’s fine. He deserved a lot worse than what you gave him,” Harry shrugged.

“I wonder how many detentions I am going to get for that?” I wondered aloud, “I thought I would get expelled but McGonagall told me she would make sure I didn’t get expelled.”

“That’s good,” Harry nodded, “You should have seen how furious Snape was when McGonagall got me from class.”

“What did he do?” I questioned curiously.

“He asked why it was necessary and McGonagall said she had a student in her office who had been verbally abused by a Professor and that they were in need of their friend. He looked like he was going to explode,” Harry explained.

“Oh,” I answered quietly, “What happened after I left?”

Harry went quiet for a few moments, “Well, Hermione and Ron asked if I knew and I told them no, but I reckon they knew I knew and Malfoy said some shit but Snape was in such a bad mood that he told him to be quiet.”

“I’m going to have to tell them, aren’t I?” I asked knowing the answer already.

Harry smiled weakly, “I think so.”

“This is the worst,” I groaned.

Harry sighed and pulled me into another hug, there was something about his hugs. They just warmed me up and made me feel like everything was going to be okay.

“Harry? Elise? Are you in here?” Ron asked as he came into the boy’s dormitory.

Harry and I quickly pulled apart and looked to Ron who was silent now.

“Are they up there Ron?” Hermione called.

“Yeah, they are. Just come up,” Ron called back.

As Hermione entered, I just wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear, I hated this.

“Elise!” Hermione said as she bounded towards me and pulled me into a tight hug, “Are you okay?”

“I’m feeling better now,” I managed to say.

As Hermione pulled her away, I saw her exchange looks with Ron and I knew that they were debating whether they should ask about my twin and I decided it was now or never, “He died when we were six.”

I saw Harry’s eyes widen at how bluntly I put it but I continued, “I watched him die and recently the memory keeps replaying in my mind. It was what I thought about when I saw the dementor, it was what I saw when I saw the boggart, it’s everywhere... he’s everywhere. Until today the only people who knew were Tahlia, Professor Lupin and Harry.”

“Tahlia… I’m so sorry,” Hermione comforted.

“It’s okay, it’s just something I kept to myself,” I began, “I didn’t want anyone to know, now everyone knows.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come up with a posting schedule. I will be posting 9pm AEST on Sunday's and Wednesday's. I have enough chapter's backlogged that I am set up until November.

I felt eyes lingering on me at dinner, I knew that it wasn’t long until the news spread across the entire school. Hogwarts wasn’t somewhere where news like this stayed a secret for very long. I picked at my food and ate maybe a few mouthfuls but having everyone’s eyes on me was unnerving, beyond that, being in the same room as Snape made me sick to my stomach.

I walked back to the common room with Harry, Ron and Hermione around me guarding me from people’s unwanted comments or questions but that didn’t stop certain people from shouting.

“Elise!” Fred shouted for a third time, I just sighed and turned to him.

“Finally, now c’mere,” George said as I faced them.

“Go one without me, I won’t be far behind,” I sighed to the others and they reluctantly continued on their way to the common room.

“We heard what happened,” Fred said as he led me away from the crowd into an empty corridor.

“I’m pretty sure everyone did,” I smiled weakly.

“Look, we just wanted to say we are here for you. I don’t know what I would do if I lost Fred,” George began, “I’m sure Harry, Ron and Hermione are being great supports but we are twins and we get it. Well, we get the connection twins have.”

“Also, if anyone says anything. Let us know and we’ll hex them,” Fred smiled making me laugh.

“Feel like hexing Snape?” I asked, making the pair share mischievous looks, “That was a joke.”

“Shame would’ve loved to hex him,” George smirked.

“Thank you, guys,” I said sincerely, “I’m going to go and try and get some sleep for the match tomorrow now though. Seriously though, thank you.”

oOoOo

That night was filled with the worst sleep I had had since Halloween, a mass murderer being after my best friend was pretty bad but this felt pretty close to that. It was five o’clock when I finally decided to give up on sleeping, it just didn’t feel like it was going to happen. At least I was going to get to see Mum and Aunt Elodie today. I quietly put on my Quidditch gear and grabbed my broom and tiptoed out into the common room where I nearly died from the fright I got when I saw Harry sitting on the couch by the fire.

“Merlin,” I exclaimed in a whisper yell, “Why are you even awake?”

Harry jumped, “Why are you awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep, nervous about my first game and with everything yesterday I just couldn’t. I think I got a couple hours though,” I shrugged as I plopped down next to Harry, “Now, I asked first. Why are you awake?”

“Couple reasons. Nervous about the match, worried about you, and Peeves woke me up at four,” Harry said nonchalantly.

I loudly sighed as I placed my head on Harry's shoulder, “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Then you don’t have to worry about me,” Harry retorted.

“That’s different, you have a mass murderer after you. Plus, I am your best friend, it is in my job description Potter,” I said poking out my tongue.

“Well, worrying about you is in my job description, you know as your best friend,” Harry replied.

“Hey, you can’t use my argument,” I whined.

“Too late,” Harry shrugged.

“I’ll have to introduce you to my Mum and Aunt today, Tahlia mentioned you, Ron and Hermione and they won’t stop asking about you three. You’d think you’re famous,” I laughed.

Harry snorted at this, “Must’ve seen Ron in the paper.”

“How could I forget,” I smiled, “Were you nervous before your first match?”

“Very,” Harry laughed as if it was ridiculous that I even suggested that he wasn’t, “Before the match Wood told me how he didn’t even remember his first match because he got knocked out.”

“Inspirational,” I laughed.

“Very. Made me more nervous,” Harry replied, “We won though.”

“Yeah, you also almost swallowed the snitch,” I screwed up my face.

“That did happen,” Harry confirmed.

“So, I didn’t tell you last night because I went to bed but Fred and George just said they got the whole twin thing and that they were there for me. They also might be hexing Snape for me.”

“I’m about ready to hex Snape for you,” Harry said.

“Join the club.”

oOoOo

“You should eat something,” Harry commented from across the table.

“I’m not hungry,” I shrugged.

“Just eat some toast,” Harry pushed.

I muttered a quick ‘fine’ before I dramatically took a bite of toast making Harry roll his eyes.

“Good, you two are here. Bad conditions out there but if we keep going like we did in training we should have this,” Wood said as he and the rest of the team joined us.

“We got it in the bag Oliver,” George encouraged,

“I am going to meet you guys in the locker room, I am just going to see my Mum and Aunt before the match. They’ve come to watch and I just want to say hi quickly,” I announced as I stood up from the table.

“I’m going as well, see you soon,” Harry added as he followed me to the exit.

“They said in their latest owl that they should be right near the Great Hall,” I said as I scanned the room that the Great Hall was attached to.

After a quick scan I see them huddled in a corner together, I quickly run up and give them both a hug with my free arm that didn’t have a broom.

“Look at you Elise,” Aunt Elodie said as she gestured to my outfit.

“I am so excited to watch you play Lise,” Mum smiled with excitement.

“Thanks,” I replied before I turned and saw Harry who was standing a few metres away so he didn’t intrude but I quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him over, “This is Harry, he is also on the team. He’s a seeker.”

“The famous Harry Potter,” Aunt Elodie smiled, “You look so much like your father, except for your eyes.”

“I’ve got my mother's eyes,” Harry finished with a sheepish smile.

“You must get that a lot,” Aunt Elodie smiled.

“Thank you for taking good care of Elise this year Harry, with the dementors, the boggart and now Professor Snape,” Mum thanked Harry, making my eyes widen. 

“How do you know about any of that,” I asked in frustration. 

“I got an owl from Professor McGonagall last night, I really wish you would have told me Elise Mae,” Mum lectured using my middle. 

I saw a smirk on Harry’s face now that he knew my middle name, “Not a word Potter,” turning back to Mum I continued, “I didn’t want you and Dad to worry.”

“We worry no matter what, but we worry more when we don’t hear from you,” Mum frowned. 

I sighed, “Sorry. I’ll let you know next time. Harry and I have to go though, got to get ready you know.”

I literally dragged Harry away by his arm, I saw him quickly wave goodbye but I kept dragging him until we were out of sight and well on our way to the locker room. 

“So, Elise Mae,” Harry said comically. 

“I will punch you, I’m not even worried about it Potter,” I warned. 

“And injure me right before a match,” Harry retorted with a smirk.

“Well, I’m not an idiot. I would wait until afterwards,” I laughed as we went into the locker room together.

oOoOo

We were well and truly into the match and it was going as well as it could be going when I could barely control my broom let alone see the hoops. I had managed to get the quaffle in a few times but not with any ease, it wasn’t reassuring that I couldn’t even look to anyone for a thumbs up or something. I couldn’t see into the crowd and Harry was busy looking for the snitch in the fog. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and I saw Wood gesturing for us to come over to him so I quickly splashed down onto the mud and joined the team shortly followed by Harry.

“I call for a time out!” Wood shouted so we could hear him over the roar of the thunder and the pelting of the rain to the ground, “Come on, under here.”

We huddled at the edge of pitch under a large umbrella that barely helped as the rain was going horizontally.

“What’s the score?” Harry asked as he wiped his glasses furiously against his sleeve.

“We’re up fifty points, Elise has gotten a fair few in,” Wood said, “But unless we get the snitch soon, we will be playing all night.”

“I’ve got no hope with these on,” Harry waved his glasses with exasperation.

“Oh!” I shouted, “I have an idea for that. Pass your glasses, quick!”

I felt the whole teams’ eyes on me as he passed over his glassed, I grabbed my wand and tapped his glasses with it while I said, “Impervius! There! They’ll repel water now.”

I saw Wood looking at me and judging by his expression he could have kissed me right there, “Brilliant! Okay team, let’s go for it!”

I put my wand away and quickly went back up but checked with Harry to see if my spell had worked, “Harry! Is that better?”

“You’re absolutely brilliant Elise Mae!” Harry shouted back, I rolled my eyes at the use of my middle name but didn’t say anything and turned my focus back onto the game.

The game had continued on and it was going well, I was doing pretty well considering the conditions but suddenly it was as if the temperature had dropped ten degrees and froze my core. The feeling was familiar, I knew what this meant. Dementors.

I zoomed towards Wood and shouted, “WE NEED A TIME OUT!”

“ELISE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Wood shouted in surprise.

“Elise…” I heard play in my mind.

“Dementors!” I shouted back with exasperation but I saw Wood’s eyes widen and I turned and saw someone falling, Harry, it was Harry.

I rocketed down to where he was heading, I stumbled off my broom as I joined him on the ground. He was unconscious. I quickly put my arms under him and lifted him up with a strength I didn’t know I had, I quickly trudged towards the castle. He needed to go to the hospital wing.

“Miss Emery! We will take him from here,” Dumbledore shouted as he came rushing towards me.

“T-There’s dementors! He needs Madam Pomfrey! Now!” I screamed as I continued on my path.

“Elise, put him down. We will take him from here,” McGonagall reasoned sternly, I put him down and watched as Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and began to levitate it towards the hospital wing.

I quickly followed with McGonagall; I couldn’t leave him. I needed to know that he was okay. As I entered the castle, I created a trail of muddy footsteps leading to the hospital wing and I also realised from the warmth on my face that I was crying.

“Elise, you need to wait here,” McGonagall said as we reached the hospital wing.

“I’m not leaving him!” I shouted in defiance as I tried to push past her and into the hospital wing, “He could be dead! If he isn’t, he needs a friend, there were dementors! He would’ve heard his Mum screaming the way she did when she died! Please.”

I managed to push past and was faced with Dumbledore.

“Elise, why don’t you take a seat?” he said calmly.

“No. I’m going to see Harry,” I cried as I continued to his bedside.

“Take a seat next to his bed then,” Dumbledore calmly continued, “Why don’t you have something to drink.”

I sat by Harry’s bed and took a goblet that Dumbledore passed me, as I drank it, I realised it tasted odd but that thought was taken over by a sudden tiredness. I tried to fight it but felt my eyes shutting and then was overwhelmed by darkness.


	10. Chapter Ten

“Is she okay, Madam Pomfrey?”

“Certainly, she was just very upset and we needed her to calm down so Professor Dumbledore gave her some sleeping draught.”

“Thank goodness, are we sure there aren’t any injuries? She hit the ground pretty hard when she went down to get Harry.”

“If there is any injuries, they certainly aren’t life-threatening. I will have wait until she wakes up to access her though.”

I felt groggy as I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the chair I had sat down in by Harry’s bedside but in the bed next to his. My body ached but I ignored it as I pushed myself up.

“Miss Emery, please slow down dear. I just want to check you for injuries,” Madam Pomfrey said, rushing swiftly to my bed.

I shook my head and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I went to stand so I could check on Harry but as soon as I planted my feet on the ground, I felt an excruciating pain shoot up my left leg. I shrieked in pain, startling everyone around me.

“Elise!” I heard my Aunt Elodie shout, “What’s wrong?”

Madam Pomfrey managed to catch me before I fell to the ground, she lifted me back up onto my bed and laid me back down.

“Now, Miss Emery, do you have any pain,” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“I’m fine,” I said boldly, this was a blatant lie and I was sure they knew this as well, “Is Harry okay?”

“He is going to be just fine Miss Emery,” Madam Pomfrey reassured me, “Now, tell me where your pain is.”

“C’mon Lise,” Mum said quietly from my bedside, the concern in her voice made me feel instantly guilty for worrying her.

“My left leg mostly,” I mumbled, “And everywhere else hurts as.”

Madam Pomfrey began to inspect my leg and gasped when she pushed my pants up my leg, I had no idea what was happening but Mum and Aunt Elodie looked mortified.

“What? It can’t be anything that bad, I walked myself here,” I reasoned quickly.

“I have no idea how Miss Emery,” Madam Pomfrey said, “Because you currently have a bone poking out of your leg right now.”

“What!” I exclaimed forcing myself up and sure enough when I saw my leg, I saw my own bone and plenty of blood, I suddenly felt very faint and felt myself falling back.

When I woke up again there was a crowd surrounding both Harry and I’s bed and my leg was bandaged up and elevated, thankfully I could no longer see my own bones and there was no more blood. As it turns out, seeing your own bones was an incredibly unsettling experience.

“Elise!” Hermione gasped, when she saw I was awake, making the crowd gather around my bed more.

“How’s Harry? Is he awake now?” I croaked weakly.

“He’s just woke up,” Ron said making me turn my head and sure enough Harry was awake and looking at me.

“Oh, thank Merlin,” I gasped, absolutely relieved to see he didn’t look as lifeless as he had earlier.

“What happened to you?” Harry asked quickly.

“Well I saw you falling and I flew down to where you were and I hit the ground pretty hard but I didn’t even feel it. I started to carry you here and Dumbledore and McGonagall made me put you down and when I got here I they gave me a sleeping draught and I woke up here. I tried to get up to check up on you and I couldn’t stand. Madam Pomfrey rolled up my pant leg and was horrified. I thought she was being dramatic but I looked up and saw my own bone and bunch of blood and I don’t know what happened after, I think I passed out,” I rambled, tripping over my own words.

“Bloody hell,” Ron exclaimed before anyone else could talk, “You carried Harry and didn’t even notice your bone wasn’t in your leg!”

I shook my head and felt my face flush with embarrassment.

“What happened for the game, I left before it finished,” I said remembering the match, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think. I shouldn’t have left.”

“We lost,” Katie frowned, “But it isn’t your fault, you did the right thing. Cedric caught the snitch before Harry even hit the ground.”

“I’m sorry guys,” I muttered before I groaned and threw my head back against my pillow, “Where’s Wood? Is he okay?”

“He’s still in the shower,” Fred began, “We reckon he is trying to drown himself.”

I placed my hands over my face in frustration. We lost. I felt my eyes water and my face heat up. I quickly wiped my eyes and forced myself to stop crying. The room was silent and I could feel everyone looking at me and I just wanted to disappear.

“C’mon, you lot need to clear out. She hasn’t even seen her family and she’s getting overwhelmed,” Madam Pomfrey said sternly, making them all say goodbye and shuffle out.

“Elise? Are you okay?” Mum said sweetly.

I took a deep breath and uncovered my face which I could only imagine how red it was, “M’ fine. I just played terribly.”

“Terribly?” Aunt Elodie laughed, “You played so well, you guys would have lost by plenty more if you hadn’t gotten the quaffle in so many times.”

“We were all cheering for you,” Tahlia said sweetly, “I’m not sure if you heard us but we were cheering as loud as we could Lise.”

“Thanks, Tah,” I muttered.

“Best played game of Quidditch I have ever seen,” Mum smiled.

“You have to say that,” I groaned, “You’re my Mum.”

“I’m serious Elise,” Mum reassured, “I don’t think I have even played a game in conditions like that, let alone my first match. Your entire team played amazingly, especially you.”

“Thanks,” I smiled weakly.

“We are going to leave you so you can rest though,” Mum said as she ran her fingers through my hair soothing me.

“Thanks for coming,” I said quietly, “I’ll try to not make a habit of breaking bones.”

“I’d hope so Elise Mae,” Mum smiled, “Also the team told me you were the one to charm Harry’s glasses to repel water. That was a brilliant idea that some people I used to play with didn’t even think of.”

“Thanks.”

Mum leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek but stayed down and whispered, “I am always so proud Elise Mae and I will always worry about you. Please write to me when you are struggling. I love you.”

“Love you too Mum.”

Mum began to leave but Aunt Elodie came and gave me a hug before she left and also whispered something to me, “He is a very nice boy. You couldn’t have picked a better boy to have a crush on. Tell you Professor Lupin I said hello.”

I screwed up my face as she pulled away, “I do not.”

“Whatever you say Elise Mae,” Aunt Elodie smiled before she waved me goodbye and left.

As the doors shut Harry began to speak, “Thanks for the spell for my glasses.”

“Thanks for not dying on me,” I replied while I rolled to my side as much as my leg allowed.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. How would I get my punch you owe me?” Harry laughed.

I rolled my eyes, “How are you? Are you okay?”

At this Harry sighed, “I’m a bit sore but I feel alright. My broom on the other hand flew into the Whomping Willow, it’s completely destroyed.”

I gasped, “Harry, I’m so sorry. You can have mine! I was thinking of quitting anyway, I didn’t play well today and I don’t deserve to be on the team,” I rambled.

“Elise!” Harry shouted to get my attention making me shut up, “You can’t quit. You heard what they said, we would’ve have lost by loads more without you.”

“Sorry, I just feel terrible about today,” I murmured.

“Same, this is the first match where I haven’t caught the snitch,” Harry frowned.

“Harry, that wasn’t your fault. There was dementors. I felt them and tried to call for a timeout but it was too late. You did everything you could,” I argued.

“Thanks,” Harry sighed.

“What for?” I asked in confusion.

“For being a good friend, for helping with my glasses,” Harry shrugged, “Although next time try and not break bones while being a good friend.”

This made me laugh, “I’ll remember not to.”

“Elise?” Harry said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Before it all happened, I – I saw a grim,” Harry whispered, “I know you don’t believe in all of that but I had to tell someone.”

My eyes widened at the confession, “Have you told anyone Harry? I shouldn’t have said it was all a cruel joke. I know that all that stuff is real, I just didn’t think that Trelawney was actually a seer.”

“I haven’t told anyone and I don’t think I will,” Harry whispered, “But, I – I think it’s real. It’s the second time I’ve seen it…”

“Second!” I whisper-yelled.

“I also saw it before school, right after I ran away from the Dursley’s,” Harry explained in a hushed voice.

“What do we do?” I asked more as an aloud thought.

“We?”

“Of course, you git. Do you think I am just going to let something bad happen to you?” I said as if it was obvious.

“But – “ Harry began.

“No buts Potter. You’re stuck with me, broken leg and all.”

oOoOo

Madam Pomfrey insisted that both Harry and I spent the rest of the weekend in the hospital wing despite my leg being healed completely by the next morning and Harry claiming he was fine. We didn’t argue too much though, we were both physically and emotionally exhausted and couldn’t find it within us to complain. I felt bad when I saw Harry insist that Madam Pomfrey didn’t dispose of his broom, well… the pieces of his broom. It was beyond repair and I was sure Harry knew this as well but I didn’t say anything.

We got a pretty constant stream of visitors throughout the weekend they all were pretty set on cheering us up because even if we did share a few laughs we were both pretty miserable. Harry had the guilt of not catching the snitch for the first time ever, the sadness of his broom breaking and dullness that the dementors left him with. I was still in shambles about what Snape did, guilty about not playing well enough and frustrated that I even broke any bones. Hagrid had sent us each a bunch of earwiggy flowers that Harry and I both agreed looked like yellow cabbages. Ginny had sent Harry a get well soon card that sang shrilly if opened, so Harry had placed it under a fruit bowl to keep it quiet, she had also sent me a card but it was clear that much more thought went into Harry’s. Tahlia said it was because Ginny had a bit of a crush on Harry which I thought was sweet. Mum and Dad sent both Harry and I get well soon cards and some muggle sweets to share, which we both really enjoyed.

The team visited on Sunday afternoon, this time with Wood who evidently hadn’t drowned himself in the shower. He told Harry that he did not blame him for what happened but you could just tell that he was really upset over what happened, his voice was hollow and sounded almost dead. Katie and Angelina spoke to me alone and told me that I did really well and that I was a talented chaser which made me feel marginally less guilty about the match. On top of that, Hermione and Ron spent the entire weekend by our bedsides except for the nights when Madam Pomfrey sent them back to the dormitories and during meals.

No matter what people said both Harry and I’s spirits remained crushed. Everyone else only knew half of what was bothering us. While what happened at the match was awful and what happened with Snape was terrible, we were both focused on what the grim meant. All I could seem to think about was the Harry’s impending doom. I also felt sick to my stomach when I thought of the dementors, I had confessed to Harry that I knew they were there because I heard my dead brothers voice but I kept that between us. I just wish I knew how to defend myself against them. I couldn’t even begin to imagine how Harry felt, this was all happening to him. I felt selfish for even feeling pain from the situation.

I was grateful when Monday came. I had a welcome distraction, even if Malfoy was being a git. He had celebrated our loss with full mobility of his ‘injured’ arm. He spent the breakfast on Monday morning mocking how Harry fell off his broom, laughing at how dumb I was for breaking my leg and how much of a cry baby I was for my essay on boggarts as well as his usual routine of terribleness.

“If we have Snape again, I am skiving,” Ron announced as we headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

“I will join you,” I quickly added.

“Check who’s in there Hermione,” Ron asked as we reached the door.

Hermione stuck her head in before she turned back to us, “It’s okay. Lupin is back.”

Professor Lupin was back, I was relived. It was evident that he had been ill if you looked at him, even just a second’s glance made it obvious. His robes were hanging looser and he had dark shadows under his eyes; despite all of this he smiled at us all as we sat down. The class all immediately burst into an explosion of complaints about Snape and his behaviour while Lupin had been ill. I refrained from speaking as everyone complained about how he skipped to werewolves and how he assigned two rolls of parchment on it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll speak to Professor Snape,” Lupin smiled at the look of resentment on everyone’s face, “You don’t have to do the essay.”

“Sir, he also,” Hermione began before quickly glancing to me, “Read Elise’s essay on boggarts.”

My chest tightened at the mention, I suddenly became very interested at the desk I was sitting at. I felt Harry grip my hand and squeeze it. I turned to him and saw he wore a reassuring smile which for a second made me feel like I had nothing to worry about.

“Oh. I see,” Lupin stated while his eyes were fixed on me, “Well, we should continue where we left off. Hinkypunks.”

The rest of the lesson went smoothly, as we were dismissed Harry and I were packing up our things when we heard Professor Lupin, “Please wait a moment Harry, you too Elise. I’d like a word.”

We lingered behind as everyone including Ron and Hermione cleared out of the class, “I heard about the match and I’m sorry about your broom Harry. Is there any chance of repairing it?”

Harry shook his head, “No. The tree smashed it to bits.”

Lupin sighed regretfully as he packed books into his briefcase, “They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People would play a game where they tried to touch the tree trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance.

I saw Harry’s face, I knew he wanted to ask if he knew about the dementors so I asked, “Did you hear about the dementors?”

Lupin quickly turned to face us, “Yes, I did. I am pretty sure none of us have seen Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time… they’re furious at his refusal to let them into the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?”

“Yes,” Harry began with hesitation, “Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just –?”

“It had nothing to do with weakness Harry,” Professor Lupin said sharply as he had read Harry’s mind, “The dementors affect you worse than others because of the horrors you have seen.”

I went to open my mouth and Professor Lupin quickly added, “You too Elise,” which made me shut my mouth.

“Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even muggles can feel their presence even if they can’t see them. Get too near to a dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked from you. If it can a dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself… soul-less and evil. You’ll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life and the worst that has happened to you Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“When they get near me –“ Harry trailed off before he found the strength to continue, “I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum.”

It looked like Lupin went to grip Harry’s arm to comfort him and decided to not but I gripped Harry’s hand which was hidden from Lupin by a desk. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back.

“Why did they have to come to the match?” Harry said bitterly.

“They’re getting hungry,” Lupin said coolly as he shut his briefcase, “Dumbledore won’t let them into the school so supply if human prey has dried up… I don’t they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch pitch. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast.”

“Azkaban must be terrible,” I muttered making Lupin nod grimly.

“The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don’t need walls and water to keep prisoners in. Not when they are trapped in their own head, incapable of a single cheery though. Most go mad within weeks.”

“But Sirius Black escaped from them…” Harry said slowly.

At this Lupin dropped his briefcase but he quickly caught it, “Yes. Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn’t have thought it possible… dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of their powers if they are left with them for too long…”

“You made that one on the train go away,” I quickly said, while I hadn’t seen it I had heard about it.

“There are certain defences one can use,” Lupin said, “But there was only one dementor on the train, it becomes more complicated when there are more. The more there are, the harder it becomes to resist.”

“What defences?” Harry asked, “Can you teach me?”

“I don’t pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors, Harry… quite the contrary…”

“But if dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them,” Harry said with determination.

“Well… all right. I’ll try and help but it must wait until after the break, I’m afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays and I seem to always chose an inconvenient time to fall ill.”

Harry beamed at this, for the first time since the match he didn’t look hopeless, “Thank you Professor.”

“No problem Harry, have a good day you two,” Lupin said and Harry turned to leave.

I dropped Harry’s hand, “You go on ahead Harry, I’ll be just a moment,” he looked resistant but I gave him a reassuring look and he nodded and left.

“Yes Elise?” Lupin said looking at me curiously.

“I had a few questions,” I said quietly.

“Go ahead,” Lupin smiled.

“Okay so, when the dementors came close by, they were closer to Harry because he was higher up but I…” I trailed off nervously, “I was able to tell they were there and I wasn’t even near them. I don’t understand why I was able to tell they were nearby.”

“You Elise are like Harry; you are very heavily affected by dementors. I can imagine seeing your twin die is a very painful memory, I am sure dementors would love that,” Lupin said thoughtfully.

“When Harry said he heard his mother being murdered by,” I paused, I knew the word and I wanted to say it, I want to be strong enough, “V-v, sorry, Voldemort. When Harry said that, you looked surprised. Is it not normal to hear things when they are near?”

“Being faced with a dementor makes you relive the worst moment in your life, for some this has sound. Please excuse the surprise on my face, it would be better described as sorrow. Having to hear that moment must be torturous for him,” Professor Lupin explained.

“When I first saw a dementor, on the train, I heard Ezra say my name the way he did when he died… but only as I fainted but when we were playing Quidditch, I heard it again without fainting and without being as close. I don’t understand,” I said slowly.

“You Elise, have seen one of the most harrowing and ghastly things that someone can experience. Not many people see such things and unlike Harry you can remember the moment vividly. The dementors can tell and they can feed off it, this is why you are more sensitive to them than most,” Lupin elaborated vigilantly, “Was that everything?”

“Not yet, just a couple more things sorry,” I smiled weakly, “Boggarts are what someone fears the most but why was mine something that already happened. I can’t fear him dying, he had already died…”

Lupin nodded, “You are correct in saying a boggart is what someone fears most. I can understand your confusion though, I can’t say precisely why, as it isn’t my boggart. However, I can guess, I would guess that instead of fearing Ezra dying you fear loved ones dying. This presents itself as Ezra because you cared for him. Also, I heard about your reaction to Harry falling… from what I heard you were very worried he was dead. McGonagall told me how you were unable to be reasoned with, perhaps this was that same fear.”

“I… I think you’re right; I hadn’t thought of it that way,” I said in surprise of how insightful Lupin was, “Uh last thing, Hermione told you how Snape read my essay on boggarts aloud. I just wanted to ask if you gave me full marks if it was good or if… it was because it was a sob story?”

Lupin laughed which surprised me, “Elise, please don’t allow him to make you question your intelligence. You are one of the brightest witches of your age. I gave you full marks because it was a well-informed essay that explained boggarts exceedingly well, I would expect an essay of that level of work from my fifth year students.”

“Oh. Thank you, Professor,” I smiled, “Also my Aunt Elodie said hello, she was here for the Quidditch match.”

Lupin flushed pink the way he did last time I mentioned her, “I’ll let her know you delivered her message. Thank you, Elise. Stay safe.”

“I will Sir,” I nodded before I left the classroom.

“You took forever, Elise Mae,” Harry commented from behind me making me scream.

I swung around and on reflex punched him in the nose, “Merlin, I am so sorry. I didn’t know you were waiting.”

Harry gripped his nose and groaned, “Blimey. You have a good punch.”

I bit my lip guiltily, “Let me see,” I placed my hand on the one he had on his nose and carefully moved it, instantly blood started pouring out of his nose, “Shit! Tilt your head back and pinch your nose. Now Harry!”

Harry quickly followed my instructions while I racked my brains trying to figure out what to do.

“Okay, when I say so, move your hand and I’ll fix your nose but it won’t stop the bleeding but you won’t have a broken nose anymore,” I raised my wand, “Now.”

Harry moved his hand and I quickly waved my wand and said, “Episkey.”

Harry grunted and returned his hand, “How do you know that?”

“I was reading a book on healing spells over the summer, I hadn’t tried it so I really shouldn’t have used it but it worked. Just like brand new except it still has blood coming out. Uhm…” I trailed off trying to figure out what he can use besides his hand, I quickly unwrapped my scarf and put it up to his nose, “Here.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled as he held my scarf up to his nose, “Your scarf smells nice.”

“What? Oh. Thanks,” I quickly replied, “C’mon, let’s go to the common room.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

Harry and I waved good-bye to Hermione and Ron who were on their way to Hogsmeade, Harry again insisted I go but I told him if he wanted to get rid of me, he best just say so. He clearly did not want to get rid of me because he didn’t say so. We were on our way back to the Gryffindor tower when we were stopped.

“Psst – Harry. Elise!”

We turned and halfway along the third-floor corridor was Fred and George hidden behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked curiously.

“Yeah, why aren’t you at Hogsmeade?” I also questioned.

“We have come to go you some festive cheer before we go,” Fred said with a mysterious wink, “Come in here…” he said nodding towards the empty classroom on the left of the one-eyed statue.

We followed Fred and George inside and George close the door quietly and them turned and beamed at Harry.

“Early Christmas present for you, Harry,” George said.

Fred reached inside his cloak and pulled something out and brought it out with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. I tried to think if it was anything more than that but I was sure it was one of their pranks which were usually quite funny but today I considered it odd and cruel.

“What’s that supposed to be?” Harry asked, clearly as confused as I am.

“This Harry is our secret to success,” George said patting the parchment fondly.

“It’s a shame to give it to you,” Fred began, “However, we decided last night, your need’s greater than ours.”

“Anyways, we know it by heart,” George said, “We bequeath it to you, we don’t really need it anymore.”

“And why do I need this old piece of parchment?” Harry finally asked.

“Old bit of parchment,” Fred snorted while he narrowed his eyes as if Harry had just murdered his first born, “Explain George.”

“Well… when we in our first year. Young, carefree, innocent – ” George began but was interrupted by my laughter, “Well, more innocent than we are now – we got into a spot of bother with Filch.”

“We let off a dungbomb in the corridor and for some reason unknown to us this bothered him – I really don’t understand why – ” Fred continued.

“He hauled off to his office began threatening with the usual you see.”

“Detention.”

“Disembowelment.”

“And we could not help but notice one of his filing cabinets labelled _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_.”

“Don’t tell me,” Harry started to grin.

“Well, what would you have done? George caused a diversion by dropping another dungbomb and I opened the drawer and grabbed – _this_.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” George said, “We don’t reckon Filch ever found out how to work it, he probably had a couple guesses or he wouldn’t have confiscated it.”

“How do you work?” I ask curiously.

“Oh yes,” Fred smiled, “This little beauty has taught us more than all the teachers in the school combined.”

Harry glanced down to the scrap of parchment and back to the twins, “You’re winding me up.”

“Oh, are we?” George said as he took out his wand and touched the parchment lightly, “ _I solemnly that I am up to no good_.”

At once, thin ink lines began to spread across the parchment like a spider’s web from the point that George’s wand tapped it just moments ago. The lines fanned out into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top in curly green lettering which proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER’S MAP

It was a map which showed every single detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds, but the truly extraordinary feature was the tiny ink dots moving around it. Each labelled with a name in minuscule writing. In absolute awe I leaned closer to the map, as did Harry. I could see Dumbledore pacing in his office, Mrs. Norris prowling the second floor and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophies room. I looked at all the familiar corridors and noticed passages… which led straight to Hogsmeade.

“Straight into Hogsmeade,” Fred said making Harry and I exchange excited looks, “There are seven in total. Now, Filch definitely knows about these four,” he pointed them out “but we’re sure we’re the only ones who know about these. Don’t bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it’s caved in — completely blocked. And we don’t reckon anyone’s ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow’s planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We’ve used it loads of times. And as you might’ve noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone’s hump.”

George sighed happily, “Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. We owe them so much.”

“Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreaker,” Fred nodded solemnly.

“Right,” George said, “Don’t forgot to wipe it after you have used it.”

“Or anyone can read it,” Fred warned.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled.

“And this is where we leave you,” George said.

“See you in Hogsmeade,” Fred grinned as they left.

“This is brilliant Harry,” I said still in awe, “C’mon let’s go, we can go now.”

Harry nodded quickly and excitedly as we bounded out of the room, we slowed down as we left and looked to make sure the corridor was clear. Once we saw it was empty, we darted to the statue, what now? Harry grabbed the map and opened it again and saw his inky self tapping the witch with his wand so he grabbed he wand and did just that, nothing happened though. WE both looked down again and saw the tiniest speech bubble that said, ‘ _Dissendium_.’

“ _Dissendium_ ,” Harry whispered as he tapped the stone witch once again.

Immediately the statues hump opened wide enough for only one person at a time and only if they are fairly thin. We quickly checked the corridor again and once we knew we were in the clear Harry tucked the map away and Harry hoisted himself up into the hole headfirst and pushed himself forward. I followed soon after. I slid a significant way down on what felt like stone slide.

Holding up my wand I muttered, “Lumos!”

We were now faced with a very narrow and earthy passageway that if I jumped, I could easily touch the top.

Harry grabbed the map again and tapped it with his wand and said, “Mischief managed.”

“This is crazy,” I whispered as we began to walk down the secret passage.

“It’s nuts,” Harry whispered back.

The path felt like it would go on forever but I had no regrets, it was a welcome adventure. Besides, if a teacher saw me going to Hogsmeade they would be suspicious as it was known that I had agreed to stay at the castle with Harry so he didn’t have to be alone. After another ten minutes had elapsed, we were faced with some dodgy stone stairs, the number of stairs in the castle had nothing on these. Suddenly I heard a thump, I looked up and saw Harry had hit his head on what seemed to be a trapdoor. He pushed it up and I put out the light from my wand, we then climbed into what we assumed was the cellar of Honeydukes. We could hear the chatter above and Harry and I shared excited looks. We went towards the wooden stairs that led upstairs and heard a door open.

“And get another box of Jelly Slugs dear, they’ve nearly cleared us out,” a woman’s voice said.

We heard footsteps coming closer and before I had time to react Harry grabbed my hand and dragged me behind a large wooden crate. I couldn’t help but breath loudly from nerves and within seconds Harry clapped his hand over my mouth and pulled me closer to make sure I was hidden. I looked up to him and he was mere inches from my face. I couldn’t help but stare at him, I hadn’t never been this close to his face, I could see things I usually couldn’t. The green in his eyes was darker around the edge, he now crinkled his nose slightly as he was focused and his lips were slightly chapped.

I heard the person shifting boxes on the other wall and knew this was our only chance and now it was my turn to grab Harry’s hand and drag him out of our hiding spot and up the stairs. We found ourselves behind the counter at Honeydukes where we crept out from and joined the crowd of Hogwarts students.

“Wow,” Harry gasped as he took in his surroundings.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” I smiled knowingly, “Wait look, Ron and Hermione. Let’s sneak up on them.”

Harry eagerly nodded and we snuck up on them.

“Ugh, no, Harry and Elise won’t want one of. I suspect they are for vampires,” Hermione said as they examined blood flavoured lollipops.

“How about this?” Ron said with exasperation as he shoved a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione’s nose.

“Definitely not,” Harry said with a screwed-up face.

“That looks vile,” I added with a vigorous nod.

Ron nearly dropped the jar, they spun around with their jaws almost on the ground at the mere sight of us.

“Harry, Elise,” Hermione gasped, “What are you doing here? How –?”

“You’ve learned to apparate,” Ron exclaimed clearly impressed.

“What? Of course, not?” Harry said quickly before he dropped his voice and explained the map.

“How come they didn’t give it to me? I’m their brother,” Ron whined.

“Harry isn’t going to keep it,” Hermione said sharply as if the idea was ludicrous, “He is going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall isn’t he.”

“Not bloody likely,” I quickly opposed, “Why on earth would he do that? Are you mad?”

“If I hand it in, I’ll have to say where I got and then they’ll find out Fred and George nicked it from Filch’s office,” Harry argued.

“But what about Sirius Black?” Hermione hissed, “He could be using any of those passage-ways to get into the castle! The teachers have to know!”

“He can’t be getting in through a passage,” Harry said quickly, “There are seven. Fred and George reckon Filch knows about four of them. Out of the other three, one is caved in so no one can get through. One has got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can’t get out of it and then the one Elise and I came though. It’s really hard to see the entrance so unless he knew it was there…”

Ron cleared his throat loudly and nodded towards the notice stuck to the door of the sweetshop.

**— by order of —**

THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, dementors_

_will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade_

_every night after sundown. This measure has been put_

_in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will_

_be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore_

_advisable that you complete your shopping well_

_before nightfall._

_Merry Christmas!_

“See?” Ron said quietly, “I’d like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn’t they? They live right above the shop.”

“Yes, but – but,” Hermione was struggling to come up with another reason, “He just shouldn’t be here. He hasn’t got a signed form and what if Sirius Black was here today. Now. It’s not nightfall yet is it?”

“He’d have a job spotting Harry through in this,” Ron said, nodding towards the thick, swirling snow outside.

“C’mon Hermione, give him a break. It’s Christmas, he deserves it,” I persuaded.

Hermione bit her lip, she looked extremely worried.

“Are you going to report me?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows with a grin making me giggle.

“Well of course not but honestly Harry – ”

Ron quickly began enthusing about all the sweets they had and Hermione seemed to sigh as she watched the pair wander off.

“You really shouldn’t be encouraging him,” Hermione said pointedly.

I turned to Hermione who still looked worried, “We’ll keep him safe. Besides, I meant what I said when I said he deserves a break. He has had a rough time since September, more than you know – ”

“More than I know?” Hermione interrupted, “What do you mean more than I know? What do you know?”

My eyes widened but I quickly tried to regain my composure, “I just mean – well Harry and I – you see…”

“You know something don’t you?” Hermione’s face twisted into an emotion I couldn’t read, “Why did he tell you? You and Harry have only been friends since September, thanks to me might I add. Ron and I are his best friends.”

I went to speak but no words came out, I saw Hermione’s expression contort into guilt almost instantly, “I-I should go.”

“Elise wait,” Hermione said as she tried to grab my arm.

I shook her off and continued towards Harry and Ron who were looking at sweets together.

“Just wanted to say goodbye before I headed off,” I smiled weakly.

“Oh, you’re not staying?” Ron asked with a frown.

I shook my head ignoring Harry’s look of confusion, “Nope, I have to get some work done before I go home for the break. Plus, it’s been a while since the three of you had a day without me so I figured it could be just the three of you.”

“You’re not intruding,” Harry quickly said.

“Thanks,” I began, “I really should be going though, I don’t want to be stuck with schoolwork to do while I am at home.”

“Are you sure? We were going to go get some butterbeer,” Ron asked politely.

“I’m sure,” I nodded.

I quickly gave Ron a hug goodbye and did the same for Harry, I knew he was confused as to why I suddenly decided to leave but truthfully, I didn’t want to tell him what Hermione had said because she was right. Her and Ron were his best friends, I was just their new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost went to bed before I posted this, which I would have woken up because I have an alarm on my phone so I remember but I have been sick and I have exams all week. So, if the next chapter is slightly late on Wednesday it is because of that. Although, I only have one three hour exam on Wednesday and then have one day off on Thursday so hopefully it won't be late. 
> 
> I am so glad I have enough chapters to last me until almost December because I have a) had some writers block and b) am super busy and it has been exhausting. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter but I was just exhausted last night. Hope you enjoy some wholesomeness.

I was sitting alone in the common room; I had spent majority of the day in the library but when it was close to curfew, I moved all of my things to the common room. I hadn’t seen the trio at all since I left Hogsmeade which had been my intention, I had even skipped out on dinner to do so. I had my Muggle Studies book propped open and was almost done writing an essay that was due when term went back.

“Elise?” I heard from the top of the stairs.

I spun around and saw Harry who was in his pyjamas, “Oh, hi Harry.”

“Why are you up still?” he asked, coming down and joining me at my table.

“Just finishing off a Muggle Studies essay, it’s the last piece of holiday work I have,” I said with a weak smile, “Why are you awake Harry?”

“Can’t sleep. I found out that Sirius Black was my Dad’s best friend and he betrayed them. Turned them over to Voldemort,” Harry whispered as he looked down to the wooden table sadly.

“Merlin Harry, I’m so sorry,” I exclaimed, jumping from my stool I had been sitting on and joining Harry on the armchair he was in while also flinging my arms around him.

Harry didn’t say anything, he just hugged me back. We could have been there for hours, but Merlin knew Harry needed it. I found myself running my fingers through his hair, it is what Mum and Aunt Elodie did when I was upset and needed comfort. I felt my jumper getting wet with his tears as he sobbed into my shoulder quietly.

“Shhhh, it’s going to be okay,” I whispered.

After a while Harry stopped crying and we were just sitting on that chair still enveloped in each other’s arms, I had become aware of how awkwardly I was sitting. I didn’t put much thought of how I was sitting when I sat down but now that Harry had stopped crying, I had become increasingly aware of the fact I was half straddling Harry.

“You should get some sleep Harry,” I suggested in a whisper.

“So, should you,” Harry whispered.

I shook my head softly as I pulled away from the hug and stood up, “I’m going to finish my Muggle Studies essay first.”

Harry nodded at first but his face twisted into confusion, “Muggle Studies?”

“Yeah,” I nodded slowly as I sat back down in my old seat.

“I thought you were doing Arithmancy though? Muggle Studies and Arithmancy are on at the same time,” Harry stated in confusion.

I laughed lightly, if only he knew, “Are you suggesting I’m in two places at once? That’s impossible. You should get some sleep.”

“I think I might,” Harry sighed as he got up and turned to the stairs, he stopped in his place and turned back, “Thank you Elise Mae.”

I smiled softly, “Anytime.”

oOoOo

Breakfast the next morning was awkward to say the least. Hermione and I both being friends of Harry’s were both there supporting him but we didn’t exchange any words to each other and I’m sure both Harry and Ron noticed. Once breakfast ended, I bid them all my goodbye and went back to my dormitory so I could get my trunk and head off to Hogsmeade station.

“Elise,” Hermione said breathlessly while I was lugging my trunk out of the common room.

I stopped in my tracks; I hadn’t been expecting her to talk to me let alone seek me out to talk to me.

“I’m sorry about what I said yesterday, it was dumb. Of course, you’re Harry’s best friend, I was just upset that he didn’t tell us something else was bothering him,” Hermione continued, still out of breath from what I assumed to be running.

I stood silently, face to face with Hermione, “It’s okay,” I whispered.

“It’s not. I shouldn’t have said that,” Hermione said, “I’m glad Harry has you. He said how you talked to him last night.”

“I didn’t really talk to him,” I shrugged.

“Well, whatever happened it helped,” Hermione pushed, “You’re good for him. I’m not great at stuff like that, I just try and fix the problem and Ron tries to distract from it but out of what I’ve seen you don’t do either. You just support him.”

I smiled weakly, “Thanks.”

“You’re a great friend to Harry. To Ron and me as well. You’re just as much one of our best friends as you are one of Harry’s. We’ll miss you over the holidays,” Hermione smiled.

“I’ll miss you guys too,” I said before I gave Hermione a hug, as I pulled away, I added, “For the record, you are Ron are my best friends as well.”

“Thanks, now go. I don’t want you to miss the train,” Hermione said ushering me off.

“Bye,” I laughed with a wave as I dragged my trunk down the stairs.

oOoOo

It was the morning of the fourth day of Christmas break and I had awoken Hedwig perched on my windowsill. She looked quite happy that she got to travel all the way to Surrey. She had left a package with some letters tied onto it.

“Thank you, Hedwig,” I smiled as I gave her a pat, “Wait here, let me get you a treat.”

Hedwig chirped pleasantly as I quickly rummaged through my desk drawer in search of the owl treats, I kept in there.

“Ah hah,” I said with a smile as I found the container.

I fished out a treat or two and placed them on my palm to give her, she quickly pecked them out of my hand and flew away.

I sighed happily, “What a lovely owl.”

I turned my attention to the parcel she had left; it was fairly large and was wrapped in brown paper and had brown twine wrapped around it to keep the packing on but also to hold several letters. I took the entire parcel to my bed where I plopped down and began to open the letters.

_Dear Elise,_

_Happy 14 th Birthday, I hope you are having a wonderful time at home. I’m glad we sorted out our fight before you left. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your present, I think the plan is to send all of the presents in on package so I will just let you know which one is from me. The quill and sweets are from me._

_Love,  
Hermione_

_P.S. We just heard from Hagrid that Buckbeak’s trial is April 20 th, so we are doing some research to make sure he is proven innocent. If you have anything that’ll help, we will greatly appreciate it. So will Hagrid, although he said for us not to worry._

_To Elise,_

_I hope your birthday is good. I’ll have some cake for you. I hope you like what I got you, I wasn’t quite sure so I got some help from Hermione. She also told me to say which one is from me so, mine is the broomstick servicing kit. I also got you some treacle fudge and pumpkin pasties, I remember you saying you liked those. Hope you enjoy them._

_From Ron_

_Happee Birthdae Elise,_

_I see you’ave been enjoying my class so I bought you a book I saw in Diagon Alley bout Dragons. Thought you’d ppreciate it._

_\- Hagrid_

_To Elise,_

_Happy Birthday! We hope our gift helps you on your path to becoming a lawless rulebreaker just like us. We just got you some of our essentials from Zonko’s. Hope you enjoy them._

_From Fred and George_

_Happy Birthday Elise,_

_I hope your birthday goes well. I wish it during the term so we could see you but we will have some cake in honour of you. It was Ron’s idea although I think he might just want cake. Before we went to the Three Broomsticks, I was able to get you your present so I hope you like it. It’s a bracelet but it has some cool charms I thought you’d like. One’s a quaffle, one’s a snitch, one’s a bludger and the last one is broomstick. I also bought you some stuff from Honeydukes._

_From Harry_

I smiled at each letter and was ecstatic for each and every gift. The quill Hermione gave me was a deep purple and the box said it never ran of ink, I wouldn’t be able to use it for exams but it would sure save me spilling ink on my bedsheets again. I opened the black leather case that said ‘Broomstick Servicing Kit’ in silver lettering. Upon opening I found handle polish, a pair of silver tail-twig clippers, a small brass clip on compass and a handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomstick care. The book Hagrid had bought me was green with bronze embellishments, it was titled, ‘ _From Egg to Inferno: A Dragon-Keeper’s Guide_ ,’ I quickly flipped through it and saw some pictures of dragons followed with big blocks of text. I was eager to read it. Fred and George weren’t kidding when they said they were helping me on my pass to becoming a lawless rule-breaker. They had included some dungbombs, extendable ears, stink pellets as well as a few other things. Finally, was Harry’s gift, it was in a small black box. When I opened the box, my jaw could have dropped to the floor, it was lovely. It had a thin silver chain with four dainty charms adorning it. I immediately put it on my left wrist and admired it. I loved it.

“You awake in there Elise?” Mum called from the hallway.

“I’m up,” I replied as I began to clear my bed, I put all my presents on my dresser and put the letters in me beside table drawer.

Mum opened the door and came in quickly followed by Dad and Tahlia, “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” I beamed.

“It looks like we weren’t the first to get to you,” Dad said acknowledging the presents on my dresser.

I nodded, “They just beat you.”

“Who are they from?” Tahlia asked as she inspected the presents.

“A mixture of people, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Fred, George, and Harry,” I listed off.

“Ooooh, what did Harry get you?” Tahlia asked with a wink that made me roll my eyes.

“He got me this bracelet. It has Quidditch things on it,” I smiled as I showed off the bracelet that was on my wrist.

“That was very generous of him, remember to write thank you letters,” Mum reminded sternly.

“Of course, I will Mum,” I laughed lightly at her sudden sternness.

“Now, it’s our turn to give you your presents,” Dad said with a smile adorning his face.

“Here’s your first one,” Mum smiled as she passed me a present wrapped in purple and gold Quidditch themed wrapping paper.

I unwrapped the present and saw what looked to be an original edition of ‘Quidditch Through The Ages.’

“It is one of the first copies ever made but look inside front cover,” Mum urged excitedly.

I opened the book carefully and screamed when I saw it.

_Happy Birthday Elise,_

_Your mother told me how much you love Quidditch and how much you love reading. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as you enjoy Quidditch._

_Kennilworthy Whisp_

“Merlin saggy ba – “

“Elise!” Mum scolded but had an amused look on her face.

“How did you get this?” I asked in wonder as I stared at the inscription.

Mum laughed, “Playing Quidditch professionally pays off in more than just Galleons.”

“This is brilliant,” I murmured as I flipped through the pages carefully.

“Spose’ that means we don’t have to give you your other present,” Dad remarked with a cheeky grin.

“More?” I asked quickly looking up making them chuckle.

“Tahlia can you go get it?” Mum asked making Tahlia nod before she left my room.

As I heard Tahlia coming back, I also heard some squawking which made my eyes widen. I watched the door eagerly and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Tahlia holding a cage that had the most beautiful brown and white owl in it.

“We thought it was time you got your own owl instead of using the family owl,” Mum smiled broadly.

“She’s beautiful,” I said in awe.

“Dad picked her out,” Mum said nodding towards Dad who had a prideful look.

“I tried to tell they should get me one,” Tahlia announced, “But they said no, evil, I’m telling you Lise.”

“I know,” Dad agreed, “We are the worst.”

“Thank you, guys, so much,” I said as I jumped up from my bed and gave them each a hug.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The Christmas holidays were brilliant, I was glad that I had finished all my holiday work before I had even left school because it made for a lazy two weeks. I bounded into the Gryffindor common, excited to be reunited with my friends. I saw Ron and Harry sitting on the couch by the fire and I quickly joined them.

“Miss me?” I asked, plopping down between the pair making them both jump in surprise.

“Blimey Elise,” Ron exclaimed while he shoved me slightly.

“No need to shove me Ronald,” I poked my tongue out.

Harry snorted at this, “At least she didn’t break your nose.”

I rolled my eyes, “You break someone’s nose one time and suddenly that’s all they talk about, can you believe this injustice Ron?”

“You broke his nose,” Ron asked with amusement.

“It wasn’t my fault,” I said putting my hands up in the air defensively, “He waited for me after Defence Against the Dark Arts and I didn’t know and when he said something I just turned around and punched him right in the nose. It was just a reflex. What he didn’t mention is that I fixed it as well.”

“What kind of reflex is punching someone in the face?” Harry questioned incredulously.

“My Dad’s a muggle, he taught me some self-defence,” I argued.

“You could have done more damage with your wand,” Ron laughed.

“I could have, but it wasn’t my reflex. Plus, I fixed it with my wand. Harry should be thankful that I know fourth year healing spells. If it was you who punched him, you’d have had to go to Madam Pomfrey. Plus, he ruined my scarf with his blood,” I said.

Harry quickly butted in, “And then I cleaned it with a scouring charm.”

“Well, it seems like no harm was done then,” I said as if I had closed a case.

“Remind me not to get on her bad side,” Ron said to Harry, earning an elbow to his side.

“Shut up. Anyways, where is Hermione?” I asked scanning the common room for her.

Ron and Harry exchanged awkward looks before Ron spoke up, “Erm, well we aren’t talking to her right now.”

I scrunched up my face, “What? Why not?”

“Harry got a firebolt for Christmas and Hermione had it handed in because we didn’t know who sent it in. Says there could be jinxes but we thought it looked pretty alright,” Ron complained.

“Oh,” I said awkwardly.

“What do you think Elise?” Ron asked insistently.

I looked between the pair of them, they both looked pretty curious hear what I had to say, “Well, I think I don’t want to get caught in the crossfire.”

“C’mon, you have to have an opinion,” Ron asserted.

“Well of course I do. I just don’t want to be caught in the middle. No matter what I say I’ll annoy someone,” I maintained, hoping that would be the end of it.

“We’re not going to be annoyed,” Harry quickly added.

I looked between them and saw they really wanted to know what I thought, I didn’t know how I was going to get out of this.

“Erm – well, I think Hermione was being responsible because there is a killer who wants to kill Harry on the loose but I can also understand your frustration…” I trailed off.

“So, you agree with Hermione,” Ron scoffed.

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to say anything,” I frowned as I stood up, “In the end, it’s not up to me what Harry does with things he gets, neither is it Hermione’s but she was just being a caring friend. Just like she was when he snuck into Hogsmeade.”

“You thought it was okay when Harry snuck into Hogsmeade,” Ron retorted quickly.

“I thought it was Harry’s choice, of course I would have preferred he stayed in the castle but I’m not the boss of him. If he is going to do something dangerous, I would rather be by his side in case something happens instead of not being near him because if something did happen, he would be alone. Now, I’m going to the girl’s dormitory because I don’t fancy talking to you two right now,” I argued back, clearly upset.

I heard Harry protesting but I quickly went to the girl’s dormitory where I found Hermione on her bed reading a book.

“A sight for sore eyes you are,” I smiled weakly before I plopped down on her bed and put my head under her book and into her lap.

Hermione smiled down at me, “Hi to you too.”

I shut my eyes and murmured, “I’m never moving.”

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked softly.

I groaned, “Harry and Ron are what’s wrong. I’m back for two bloody minutes and they drag me into your argument.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realise they would say something to you,” Hermione apologised hastily.

“They asked me what I thought and I said I wasn’t didn’t want to say anything and then they insisted so I told them just what I thought. I said I thought you were being responsible but that I understood why they were frustrated. Then Ron got all annoyed saying I was on your side and I said it wasn’t up to me what Harry does, neither it yours but you’re being a caring friend, just like you were at Hogsmeade. When I said that, Ron told me I was on your side then so I told him it was Harry’s choice and I had my way he would’ve stayed at the castle but if he is going to do something dumb I’d be there so he doesn’t do something dumb alone. Then I said I didn’t want to talk them anymore and came up here,” I explained, my eyes still shut.

“Thanks,” Hermione whispered.

“I didn’t do anything, just told them truth,” I shrugged, “I’m grateful you handed in the broom, don’t particularly fancy seeing Harry being flung off a jinxed broom straight to his death.”

Hermione sighed, “Neither do I.”

“Oh, I was doing some research for Buckbeak’s case and they barely have a case,” I began as I reopened my eyes, “The main problem is that it was Malfoy that they attacked, they have a powerful family and they have money to sway the votes but if the trial is done fairly he should be acquitted. Hagrid told us not to insult hippogriffs, he gave us all the right instructions and they worked well for everyone else. It was Malfoy’s fault entirely.”

Hermione smiled widely at this, “Thanks for doing some research Elise.”

“No problem,” I smiled back, “I spoke to my Aunt as well and she’s and Auror so she works at the ministry and she said she’ll keep an ear out for any news.”

“Hagrid is really going to appreciate that,” Hermione noted.

“It is the least I can do,” I shrugged, “Did you see the book he got me on dragons? It’s bloody brilliant!”

“I did see that; I knew you were going to love it. What else did you get for your birthday?” Hermione asked curiously.

I quickly sat up and went to my trunk, “So as you know I got an owl, I sent my thank you letters with her. She’s lovely but I also got this.”

I fished out my original edition of _Quidditch through the Ages_ and showed it off, “Woah, that looks like it an original.”

I plopped back down on Hermione’s bed and sat cross-legged, “It is and look inside the front cover.”

Hermione carefully took the book and opened it and her jaw dropped when she saw the inscription, “This must have cost hundreds of galleons!”

“That’s what I thought as well,” I nodded quickly, “But Mum said it was a perk of having had played Quidditch professionally.”

“Have you read it before? It’s a good read,” Hermione asked as she passed it back.

“I think I’ve read it about fifty times, I already had my own copy and everything but this is just amazing,” I spoke excitedly.

“It is,” Hermione agreed before she looked at her watch, “We should head down to dinner or else we’ll be late.”

Hermione and I quickly got up and headed down to the common room, we were still talking excitedly about my birthday presents that I almost didn’t notice the sour look on Ron’s face.

Hermione must’ve seen me looking, because she whispered, “Just ignore him, I’m the one he’s annoyed at. He’s being a child,” before she dragged me through the portrait hole.

Hermione and I sat near Ginny and Tahlia when we got down to the Great Hall and were quickly joined by Neville, Seamus and Dean. As it turned out Tahlia and Neville were close friends because they both had a keen interest in Herbology.

“How were all of your Christmas breaks?” I asked curiously to the group.

“Bloody brilliant,” Ginny exclaimed loudly, “With Ron here, I had some peace and quiet.”

I tried to hold back a laugh but couldn’t hold it in and I saw Hermione do the same, I quickly quietened down when I saw Ron glaring at us.

“Glad to hear it Ginny,” I smiled with a quiet laugh, “What about you three?”

“It was just Gran, Uncle Algie and I,” Neville began, “So it was pretty quiet.”

“It was pretty good,” Seamus nodded, “We didn’t do too much, just stayed at home.”

“Same here,” Dean said, “Except no magic at all, my Mum’s a muggle and so is my step-Dad. Just meant I had to do the dishes really.”

I gasped with fake horror, “Dean, how would you ever survive?”

I then leaned across the table and placed my hand to his head, “Goodness, you’ve already got a fever. You should go to Madam Pomfrey this instant.”

Our part of the table erupted into laughter and I found myself checking to see what Harry and Ron were up to. Ron was using his fork to move his food around his plate while Harry now had an annoyed look on his face.

I nudged Hermione and whispered, “What is Harry’s problem, he wasn’t even annoyed at me before. It was only Ron.”

Hermione glanced to Harry and then turned back to me, “I don’t know, but he’ll get over it. It’s his problem, not yours.”

I sighed, “I suppose,” I looked down to the bracelet that was adorning my wrist and played with the charms with a frown.

“When did you get that Elise?” Ginny asked as she saw my bracelet.

I looked up and saw everyone looking at me waiting for my answer, “Just a birthday present.”

“Must’ve been a fortune,” Seamus commented as he looked at it.

I shrugged, “Dunno.”

“She also got an owl, didn’t you Lise,” Tahlia commented enthusiastically.

“That I did Tah,” I grinned at the mention of my owl, “She’s beautiful. She is a barn owl. I’ve named her Dixie.”

“That’s a nice name,” Dean commented.

“Thought of it myself,” I grinned happily.

I tried to my best to ignore the burning feeling of the glare that Harry was now sending in our direction. I had no idea what I had done to him. In fact, I was sure that I hadn’t done anything to warrant his glares so I turned my body in a way that made it easier to ignore his glares and focus on our dinnertime conversations. It was the first time I had spoken to Dean and Seamus much and it turned out Dean and I had a fair bit in common.

oOoOo

The first week back was interesting to say the least, Harry now seemed annoyed at me and Ron was still furious with me so it was just Hermione and me. On the bright this meant we were sitting with Tahlia and Ginny during meals and this automatically included Neville, Seamus and Dean who proved to be good company. I also got to spend a great deal of time with Hermione, we visited Hagrid and helped him with Buckbeak’s case as much as we could.

It was Friday and we had Defence Against the Dark Arts again and Lupin looked like he was in bad shape, I had a theory on why but I needed at least another month to confirm it. Ron and I had swapped seats in class subconsciously and this was met with an interested look from Professor Lupin, thought he didn’t mention it.

“Wonder what’s wrong with him, he doesn’t look great,” Ron whispered to Harry which set Hermione off.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hermione whisper-yelled to their table.

“If you don’t want to tell us then don’t,” Ron spat back.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Fine. I won’t.”

Before I could say anything to Hermione, I heard Ron whisper, “She doesn’t even know. She just wants to talk to us again.”

“No offence Ron, but just because you’re as daft as a mountain troll doesn’t mean the rest of us are,” I snapped abruptly, making Ron fall silent and his ears turn pink.

“Did you just get told off by a girl Weasley?” Malfoy called from the back of the class.

“Watch it or you’re next,” I snarled, making Malfoy shut up pretty quickly.

Lupin entered the class and was quick to hush us, “Quieten down now, I could hear you from the hall.”

Hermione nudged me as Lupin unpacked his briefcase, “That was brutal Elise.”

If it weren’t for her facial expression, I would have thought she was annoyed but she looked impressed, “I’m just sick of Ron acting like that you need him to survive. You’re perfectly capable on your own, quite brilliant at that.”

“Thanks Elise.”

The rest of the class went on without another word from Ron but when Professor Lupin asked me to stay back, I knew that it couldn’t be good.

“I’ll just be outside Elise,” Hermione said as she left.

“I should only be a minute,” I nodded with a grateful smile.

Lupin leaned against his desk as he waited for the room to clear out completely, once the final person left, I decided to begin, “May I ask why you have asked me here Professor?”

“Just a question Elise,” Lupin reassured, “I have noticed that you and Ron have seemed to have swapped spots and I heard you giving him a telling off before class. A rather harsh one at that.”

“Oh…” I trailed off, “We had a bit of a fight.”

“May I ask what caused the fight?” Lupin asked curiously.

“It’s really nothing. Harry got sent a firebolt for Christmas and Hermione got it confiscated because she thought it could be from Sirius Black. They asked my opinion and I originally said I didn’t want to be in the middle but they insisted so I told them that Hermione was being responsible but I understood their frustrations. Ron blew up at me so I went back to my dorm and Harry wasn’t annoyed at me at first but he seemed annoyed at me at dinner that evening. I don’t even know why; I had just been joking around with Dean. So now, neither of them are talking to Hermione or me until today. Ron said something about how Hermione just wanted to talk to them and so I told him off,” I explained.

“I see,” Lupin nodded, “I can agree that Hermione was being responsible but I might I suggest leaving your arguments to be had in a more private setting. I wouldn’t want to give you a detention for anything.”

“Noted,” I smiled gratefully, “Sir?”

“Yes Elise?”

“How’s my Aunt?” I asked with a cheeky grin.

Lupin flushed a deep red before he managed to stutter out a response, “She’s good. Why?”

“No reason, just noticed she was especially happy this Christmas,” I shrugged with a smirk, “Bye Professor.”

I almost skipped out of the room at the enjoyment I got from the face he had when I said my Aunt was especially happy this Christmas. It was true, she was especially happy and it took me a little while to figure it out but when Mum asked why she was so bubbly she went red and just said she had been in contact with an old friend.

“Are you in trouble?” Hermione asked with concern.

“Quite the contrary, Granger,” I smirked making her look at me in incredulity, “He just asked what happened, which was fine. Just told him the Harry and Ron situation but I then asked him how my Aunt was and he was as red as Ron’s hair.”

“He knows your Aunt?” Hermione asked curiously as we headed to the library.

“They went to school together,” I shrugged, “But they just got back in contact and I think she has a crush on him and judging by how red he went today, he probably has a crush on her too. Anyway, we have more important business to discuss. I think I know what is wrong with Lupin but it seems like you know too.”

Hermione nodded and quickly ushered me into the back corner of the library, once we got there she checked if anyone was near and once, she was sure no one was hear us she whispered, “I think he is a werewolf.”

“Same, ever since Snape took our class. Reading about them reminded me of Lupin. The potion was probably wolfsbane, I was waiting until the next full moon to confirm my theory,” I whispered back.

“What do we do?” Hermione asked quietly.

“Nothing, he is the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we have ever had. Besides, he hasn’t put any of us in harm. I think it’s perfectly fine,” I justified.

Hermione nodded in agreement, “I agree.”

“Let’s go visit Hagrid,” I said with a smile.

Hermione seemed to think this was also a good idea as she nodded and we headed straight to his hut.

“Hi Hagrid,” I smiled as he opened door to his hut.

“Ello’ there you two,” Hagrid said as he ushered us in, “Still no Ron or Harry?”

This dampened Hermione’s mood instantly, she slumped down into her seat and looked down to the floor.

“Those two have decided they have don’t want to spend time near us,” I said as I sat down, Hagrid hadn’t heard what had happened yet, “Hermione turned in Harry’s broomstick he got sent because it could have been sent to him but Sirius Black and so Ron and Harry stopped talking to her and when I got back they asked what I thought and I said Hermione was being responsible. That was all they needed to not talk to me as well. They’re being gits.”

Hagrid sat down and sighed, “Well that’s jus’ awful. Don’t you worry Hermione, they’ll be back. I know those two.”

Hermione smiled but I could tell she had put a lot of effort into it, even then, you could tell her heart wasn’t in her smile at all. Seeing her like this made me even more irritated at the pair of them.

“Anyway, we have some stuff we researched for Buckbeak’s trial,” I changed the subject.

“Now you two didn’t ‘ave to do that,” Hagrid said with an appreciative smile.

Hermione sat up, “Nonsense Hagrid. Now let us show you what we found.”

We spent right up until dinner time going through everything with Hagrid, he couldn’t seem to stop thanking us. We then walked up to the castle and had dinner

“Good luck with Quidditch practise tonight,” Hermione whispered when she saw me getting ready to leave, “And Ancient Studies, although I don’t think that will be as bothersome.”

I sighed and glanced over to Harry, “Thanks Mione.”

This was the third practise since we were back from break and it was getting clearer and clearer to everyone on the team how much the shitty broom that harry was borrowing from the schools’ collection was bothering him. It had completely thrown him off his game.

I flew up to Wood, “Can I talk to Harry for a minute? Just want to try and talk some sense into him.”

Wood looked to Harry who was visibly annoyed, “Be quick.”

I flew off into Harry’s direction, “Potter!” Harry turned and saw me calling for him and turned away, “Harry Potter! Don’t you ignore me! Ground! Now!”

I went down to the grass and saw Harry reluctantly joining me.

“Wood might murder you,” Harry said with no emotion in his voice.

“Already got his permission. Now, what’s wrong?” I asked impatiently.

“Nothing is wrong,” Harry defended.

“Do you take me for an idiot Potter? Just tell me what in the bloody hell is wrong so I can help you sort it out and we can get back in the air,” I scolded.

Harry looked down for a moment before he looked back up at me, “This broom is bloody slow, it’s just throwing me off.”

“Brilliant, pass it here,” I said, Harry passed it without any question clearly knowing I had no patience for him at this moment.

I grabbed his broom and shoved mine in his direction and immediately mounted his and shot back into the air without any further words him mine, I was still bloody pissed off at him so I didn’t want to hear his dumb thank you’s right now.

“That should do it,” I said to Wood as I flew past him.

The rest of the practise went smoothly, Harry was back to zooming around like he had before and I was able to adapt to a slower broom quickly. I didn’t need a faster broom as much as Harry, I wasn’t racing anyone. I just had to be a bit more strategic to make up for my slowness.

“What happened to your broom?” Angelina asked as we were about to leave the locker room.

“Lent it to Harry,” I stated with a shrug.

“Thought you two weren’t talking,” Katie stated as a question.

“We aren’t,” I said as I went to leave the locker room.

“Emery!” I heard Harry shout.

“This should be good,” I rolled my eyes, “Go on ahead.”

“What do you want Harry? I have work to do,” I asked coldly.

“I just wanted to give you your broom back,” he said as he passed it back, I grabbed it and went to leave but he clearly wasn’t done, “Thank you.”

I stopped and turned to face him again, “Didn’t do it for you. Think watching you was making Wood miserable.”

“I’m sorry Elise,” Harry said quietly.

“Look Harry, I have to go,” I said before I quickly went to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
